The Albino Frog!
by Lonermouse
Summary: What will happen when Dororo finds a snow white Keronjin with red eyes that came from the forest? Dont let all of you're attention drift to the fact she's albino!
1. The Albino Keronjin?

My first fan fiction. Ever. For Sgt. Frog, of course. Jeez, to be honest, I have had this idea in my head for at least three months, it's annoying. That's what I get for being a fangirl, gotta let it all out :P

First person OOC.

I look over my shoulder, to Jake, who nodded back. He smiled. I was going to leave my pack once and for all, and my brother would be taking over for me, my loyal deputy. Jake watched me go, and I could feel him swell with mixed emotions as he solemnly saw his only sibling walk away into the sunrise of the forest. I was going to explore the world now, I thought to myself as I wondered the streets. Some cars roll by, slowly. I stop to sit in a corner of a building and examine the shining colors of this invisibility cloak. I think to myself for a moment, so I thought about my friends. I had so few. I was a feared leader. I smirk to myself, and then it quickly fades. I changed a lot, back there. There was so much death because of me. Never punishment. Just skipping to the deaths. I saw how wrong that was, I left them. I will never look back to them, The Albino March, the animals that raised me, the wolves that I held close to my heart. Jake and I don't know what we are. We are very similar to…. Frogs. On command we can transform into the desired animal. I don't like to think I'm special. Different. As I get up and sigh, I continue down the sidewalk.

Dororo First Person

I have arrived to America. I was here to see the sights. A vacation, alone. Keroro and the platoon were all the way back home, probably doing what they always do in their free time. I don't mind that, Giroro almost wanted to go, but a random laziness kept him at home. It's probably Natsumi he doesn't want to leave alone for this long. A whole month. I guess I understand. I continue to think such thing as I wonder the streets. It's interesting here. Different food, different music. The music… I actually enjoy. I have picked out my favorite already, 'I'm Yours'. It's cute, I'll admit. A peaceful song. I don't notice as I bump into someone, I would definitely apologize if it weren't a pekoponian that couldn't see me. As I turn around to see him or her, I widen my eyes in shock. I'm looking into the eyes of a snow white Keronian, her red eyes shaking slightly. We stare for a few more moments. I take a step back. She smiled wide. "Your one of me?" She cooed. I was confused. Obviously, I was Keronian. "Of course. Are you here to visit earth?" I smile under my mask as I make conversation. "What?" She asked. What. Just a what. I'm more confused. "What is an earth?" She mumbled to me. "Oh, I mean Pekopon." I said apologetically. She still didn't understand. I almost worried myself. "Do you know what planet you're on?" I ask as calm as possible. The little cat ears on her hat perked. How did she…

OOC First person!~

He must know what we are then! And he's speaking nonsense about planets. What are planets? Are they plants? They sound like it. I snap from zoning out as he asked another question. "Do you… Come from Keron?" He asked as if it were a stupid question. "I… Come from the forest." I reply shyly. It must not be natural, and he saw out that I obviously wasn't normal like my kind should be. This was awkward. He offered me a place to stay, he told me we needed to discuss things. He summons this flying thingy, a sort of plate of metal that had to sticks coming out of it, which he held onto. I made a good guess you control the metal platform with them. He told me to get on, and the small space made me have to hold onto his sides, and he didn't mind. We sped off at a startling speed. Into the sky. I was very confused, this must be another traveling thing I've never heard of. Like how Jake had to explain motor bikes to me. At least an hour passed, it felt like we had traveled a billion miles. And many more, it seemed. As he bursts from the clouds, I cough. He slows down and jumps off the _thing_, and I do it too. We really did travel far. The signs were in a different language. He gestured to a medium sized house.

Dororo First Person

Seems I'm coming home earlier than expected. I never thought that I would experience an alien that had been raised on Pekopon. By wolves. That's what she told me, at least. I bring her to the Hinata's. Fuyuki answers the door. We walk in as he gives us confused looks and showers me with questions. Natsumi glares at us from upstairs, like she was busy with something. "Who is that?!" She yelled. "I… I can explain later." I stammer. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "She better not be here to destroy the planet for you guys." I try to ignore that as we make our way to Keroro's room. I open the door, and Tamama actually noticed me, or noticed this strange girl I was hiding behind my back. "Who's that?" He asked. Keroro looked up from whatever Keroro thing he was doing and widened his eyes. We all seem to have the same reaction to an Albino Keronian.

Third person

Keroro drops the comic book and stands up defensively. "It's okay, Leader." Dororo explained quickly. "This is…" He stopped and looked at this strange girl. "Actually, I never got your name." The girl swished her long tail against the floor. "Piraru." She chirped. Keroro walks up to her, and she shies away. "I wont hurt you…" He said, holding out his hand. "Leader… She is shy because she doesn't even know what she is. Piraru is confused and scared." Keroro held his hand out further, anxious to make some kind of impression. "What do you mean?" He said. "I mean she was raised on Pekopon." Tamama listened closely to this. Piraru blinked as she noticed him staring at her. Tamama looked away. He didn't blush, instead, he felt an eerie aura around him. Like he wasn't supposed to like her. It was cold. Piraru looked back to Keroro who held his hand out even further, and she sniffed it. Piraru nuzzled into it and pulled away. A dog thing. Keroro blushed lightly and smiled, Like he was accepted by the king of the wild. Or something. He wasn't creative today. Tamama grit his teeth and stood up, slowly walked to Keroro's side and looked Piraru straight in the eyes. She frowned and narrowed them. He stuck out his hand, extremely curious of how this would turn out for him. He felt a sudden itching, and a burn on his hand. He looked at it and turned it, noticing the claw marks. He glared at her and she just stared back, smiling, like she thought he couldn't see her face. Dororo and Keroro stared at his hand as it dripped blood into the tile floor of the hallway. Tamama pulled his hand back and gripped it with his other, rushing to the nearest bathroom. Piraru watched him go. Keroro broke the silence. "So, we should introduce her to everyone before we move onto other basics." Dororo just nodded. They step outside. Giroro was poking at the fire with a stick, just derping around like usual. "Giroro." Keroro spoke up. Giroro turned his head. "Who the hell is that?" He grunted. Dororo stepped forward. "This is Piraru, she was born and raised in the wild. I found her in the Americas." He explained once more. Giroro just sat there, hunched over the cinderblock. "Interesting." Keroro sighed. "Start giving a shit, Giroro. This is important." Giroro sweat – dropped and stood up. He let the stick fall backwards into the flames. "Why is this important?" He asked. Dororo, of course, answered that. "Because she may not be Keronian at all." Giroro was slightly into this. "So.." Keroro leaned back on his right foot. "This she-thing could help us with the invasion, I'm sure." Piraru shot him a look of disgust. "You might want to talk to Kururu. He should know what she is, if your all so curious. Stupidly curious." He sat back down and regretted throwing the stick into the fire. Now he just sat there and stared as they walked away.

Down in the lab. Hue

Kururu examined her closely, a little to close for her liking. "Why did you think she wasn't Keronian?" Dororo sighed. "She transforms." Kururu looked over to him. "Ku ku." He poked her stomach. Piraru flicked an ear in annoyance. He poked her again, harder. Piraru stepped away, but he walked back over to her and began to poke her even more. She jumped backwards onto a wall and gripped it with claws, claws that came from nowhere. She scrambled up to a near pipe and settled there, perfectly out of reach. Kururu looked up to her with interest. "Where did you get your hat?" Piraru eyes her hat, the hat had two small cat ears and the usual parts of a Keronian's hat that would have two flaps hanging down, hers were much longer, and the ends were cut up into five neat strips, colored golden. The symbol on her hat was simply an eye, like the one you see on the one dollar bill, the one on the pyramid. "I don't know. I was born in the forest, and my parents left hats for me and my brother." Kururu snickered at this. Her parents left her on Pekopon? She has a brother… So much crap to think about. "And who or what raised her, again?" Dororo shrugged. "Wolves, it seems."

Kururu scoffed at him. "Boring." Piraru didn't seem to hear that, which annoyed him. Keroro looked up to her. "So how are you going to be able to tell what she is?" He asked. Kururu pulled a needle out from nowhere. "Blood samples." He smirked. Piraru still didn't look frightened at any of this. "Come down," He ordered. "Don't poke me." She spat. "I'll try. K'ch." Piraru jumped down and walked over to him, holding out her arm and looking away, ears feld back and other hand on her hip. He jabbed her arm and look quite awhile to pull the blood out. He pulls the needle out. As everyone waits for a reaction Kururu turns from her face to her arm. No mark. He looked closer. He wiped a slight trickle of blood away, and still, nothing. "What is this?" He muttered. Piraru opened her eyes. "Are you done, yet?" She looked at him expectantly. "You felt that, right? I practically stabbed you. Ku ku ~." Piraru looked down at her arm. "Felt?"


	2. Since the beginning

People want me to continue my story :0

I thought everyone would throw bricks of justice at me for writing an oc story. If I'm doing something wrong, please tell me. I'm noob xD

Third person…

Kururu glared at her behind his glasses. "You didn't feel that, then." Piraru rubbed her arm. "You said you wouldn't poke me." Kururu sneered. "I only hurt you cause I love you. Ku." He walked off with the blood sample. Piraru looked over to Dororo expectantly. He shrugged. Piraru sat on her rump, falling backwards. She stared at the ceiling. Five minutes pass. Keroro kept making fart noises and Dororo kept ninja slapping him lightly upside the head to make him stop. Kururu returned and shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothing. Ku ku." Piraru sat up. "What?"

"I got nothing. You match nothing." He broke out in his annoying laughter. "That's as far as I'll help you." With that, he walked away, but not before lazily gesturing them to leave. Dororo sighed.

Keroro walked up close to Piraru and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's, alright. We'll find out what you are somehow, and then you can enslave man-kind in return. Right?" Piraru stepped to the opposite side of him and shot him a confused look, lashing her tail. "…Right?" He squeaked. "Enslave the creatures that have lived here longer than us? Isn't that wrong, or something?" Keroro sweat-dropped. "Well, were kind of invading them." Piraru huffed. "I left my forest to get away from that kind of thing." She then paused in her slow, steady walk to look around. "Where's Dororo?" Keroro moaned an "Idunno" And turned his head to look at her. "That… That is a very Crimson Red." He added, pointing. "Thanks?" She grabbed her arm and rubbed it.

*Up stairs in the Hinata's.*

Piraru bounced on the couch. "I'm bored!" She whined. Keroro fumbled with the Gundam. "I don't know what to tell you." He mumbled. Natsumi walked into the room, from coming downstairs. "Stupid frog, no Gundam in the house! Keep that crap in your base!" She picked it up and threw it out of the window. Keroro had a meltdown and Piraru continued to bounce on the couch, a distant look in her eyes. She then broke out laughing. Natsumi looked over to her. "What?!" She yelled. Piraru pointed at her head. "Your hair is pink!" Natsumi fumed. "What's wrong with having pink hair?" She was now standing over the white froggy, looming as close and threateningly as possible. Piraru shrunk back. "I-It's just that… Nobody I know has ever dyed their hair like that. I've only seen people with… H-highlights…" Natsumi sighed and back away. "Well America is different than Japan." She reminded Piraru as she walked away. Keroro crossed his arms. "Welcome to hell." He choked.

Piraru snickered. "She gives me a headache." Keroro smiled and lied on his side, poking at the floor. They shared an agreeing moment for a few more seconds, before the back door slid open. "Sorry about earlier." The red frog stood there, eyeing them. Keroro rolled onto his stomach and moaned. "It's no biggy." He mumbled through the carpet. Piraru just smiled. "Whatever." Giroro replied, stepping back outside. Piraru and Keroro were silent for awhile, before Piraru broke out into a quiet song, as she forgot Keroro was there. "I used to rule the world…" Her tail twitched slightly. "Seas would rise when I gave the word…" Keroro rolled onto his back and stared at her. "Now in the morning I sleep alone… Sweep the streets I used to own…" She kicked her legs out back and fourth, and her tail lashed childishly. "I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes…"

Keroro stood up and scratched his back. "Piraru. What are you doing?" She looked over to him. "I forgot you where here…" she said, madly blushing. "It's okay. Is that an American song?" He watched as the blush slowly faded to nothing. "Yeah, Viva La Vida." He nodded. "D-do you want to hear it?" She gripped her arm again. She was sensitive about her music. "Sure?" Keroro shrugged. She simply pulled two ear phones from under the rim of her hat, and they were loud enough that he could hear them. "Oh…" He said. "What?" She said, tilting her head. "I though you were going to… Sing the rest." He sat down onto the couch next to her and leaned in so he could hear better. She tried to ignore the hot breathing on her neck. She pushed his face away, laughing. He stared for a moment before blushing. Piraru flicked the drool off her shoulder and wiped her hand on his hat. "Stupid." She giggled, in a sense that she was totally okay with it. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away. She poked him between the eyes playfully before sitting back against the couch. "Your so weird, man." She hugged her knees. "Random question." He piped up. "What?"

…

"How old are you?"

…

"As old as the earth."

…

"You're… Kidding?"

…

"Nope."

He leaned closer. "Your not that old… How is that even freaking possible?" He still thought she was joking. Piraru hugged her knees tighter. "I- I'm not… Joking." He leaned back now. "Really?!" She nodded.

…

"Just…" He looked at her tail. How long it was! "How?"

She shrugged. "Living this long… And you have lived that whole life in… Some forest in America?!" He flailed his arms. "Y-yes." She looked down now. She had wasted her life? Had there been more than the forest out there for her? No… She hadn't been in the forest her whole life, now that she thought about it.

She actually remembered some… Friends? How long ago was that? Her old, good and wonderful friends… Kawana… Rekana… And…

Kappa?


	3. He Knows Damn Well

Omg. Still loved, a little I guess. Oh, You guys 3. I wish I could show you my cute little drawing of Kappa. Oh wait, It's a thing called Imgur. I don't have a dev… and I'm so damn lazy, I wont update my browser or whatever.

If you want to see the funny drawing, here.

/Eopw7

I draw other characters too, if you want to see you can just ask. I only showed you that to give you a good picture of what Piraru's old friend looks like.

And if your wondering, Keroro and Piraru are going to stay in the friend zone.

(Still third person)

Keroro placed a hand on her back reassuringly. Which is rare for him, in most cases. "I'll try to get you back on track here." Piraru stared at him, only to hug him tightly, and smiling wider when she heard him squeak in surprise. He pats her back and falls backwards as she released her grip on him. His nose started to trickle with blood. She rushed to get a paper towel.

Tamama bursts into the house pointing at Piraru as she rested Keroro's head in her lap, holding a paper towel to his face. "You!" He growls. Piraru seemed to just notice him, and looked up. "Hi, guy." She then lowered her gaze back to Keroro. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" He roared in some crazy jealous rage frog voice. Keroro quickly identified the voice and shot up, taking the paper towel in his own grip. "TAMAM-"

Keroro tackled him, and Tamama choked on his laser. "Gunso…" He croaked. "Tamama, you know Natsumi will beat my face in if you blast another hole through the house." From his position on the floor, he glared at Piraru, who surprisingly glared back, fangs glinting in a growl as she slid a finger across her neck. This set him off. "HE'S MIIINE!" He shrieked, then pounced out from under Keroro, hurdling into Piraru, sending her tumbling across the floor, only to bounce sideways off the couch and crash back into him, clawing at him. "You fight like a girl…" He grunted. "You want me to hurt you, huh?" She hissed. She jumped backwards, and in a flash of light, Tamama was pinned against the opposite wall. He struggled to open his eyes and stared in disbelief at the Allosaurus pinning him five feet above the ground, by his neck, with razor sharp teeth, and threateningly sharp toes flexing against the floor. He thought nothing while, beating against the dinosaur's head, being flung back and fourth, and this went on for awhile. He never stopped beating her face, and when he jabbed her eyes she dropped him, and staggered backwards. Keroro had already glomped Giroro for protection, and he was pushing Keroro away, too distracted to notice the dinosaur and rage toad. Fuyuki watched closely from the staircase, as Tamama grinned evilly. Piraru snarled, and her left eye was no longer red, it looked like static. As they both cried battle cries and charged for each other, a hand squeezed a snout shut and almost crushed a face. Natsumi stood between them, and Piraru couldn't even struggle against this death grip. That day, they say that the two's asses were kicked all the way back to America. But they weren't. Piraru felt nothing, and Tamama had a cast. Back into a Keronian form, She lay in Dororo's lap. It was amusing to watch, he would pet her like a cat, and she would respond like a cat. "So…Why didn't you control yourself?" He began. She closed her eyes. "I don't… How you say… Take crap like normal people do. I fought in wars, Dororo. I don't take kindly to Tamama." There was a short pause. "What wars?" She flicked her tail as he scratched behind her ear.

"The wars for the wolves. There were many."

He thought for a moment.

"What were they like?"

Piraru looked down and thought further.

"They were… Colors against white. The colored wolves, or the Wheel, versus the Albino March. It was always amusing, how the Wheel never knew how many members we had. I, for one, was the leader of the enormous pack, and I actually fought on the front lines. That's just to sum it up."

Dororo pats her head.

"Why did you leave, again?"

Piraru flicked her tail to the side of his face.

"You don't remember when I told you? Because I was a cruel leader. There was no punishment under my rule."

He sighed.

"You couldn't punish?"

She thrashed out of his lap.

"Yes, I would just execute. I thought punishment was 'boring'."

He looked at her, emotionless, but behind his mask he was frowning.

"I… See."

Piraru walked away, out of the Green Room.

*Upstairs again, hue*

Piraru slowly made her way to the bathroom. She peered down into the toilet. She watched her reflection shimmer. "Buddy?" She cooed. "I hope you're alright."

"Toilets aren't phones. You can't talk to your brother with a toilet. Ku."

She looks behind her.

"I'm not talking to my brother."

…

"Ku ku ku. Then who are you talking to? A toilet monster? Fuyuki's dead goldfish?"

…

"A toilet monster, you could say."

…

"I could say?"

…

"You know that old Japanese legend, the one about… Kappa?"

"Yes. Ku ku."

"You know he's real, right?"

"Maybe."


	4. He's Cute For a Monster

Sorry for the 'Short' Chapters.

Srsly, does nobody like oc stories?

Its like, "Mine is the best and if yours thinks it has any abilities better thn mine I wont read your crap."

Am I right? Does anyone else think that?

Well, I think that. Maybe I'm wrong. Well see xD

I'll give you guys cookies if you keep responding like good derps. 3

Idk why the link was deleted =.= Just add the imgur link infront of that, please.

*Still third person*

Kururu watched in amusement as Piraru made a ridiculous attempt to fit into the toilet hole. Her legs jerked and splashed water everywhere. He grinned as she finally fell all the way in. She slid back out and panted on the floor. He broke out laughing, and she smiled. "I think he's still here."

"And why do you think that? Ki ki ki ki ki~!"

She wiped the water off of her face as the family ghost, or Yuurei floats out from the toilet. "Hi." She whispered. Piraru stood up and shook around like a wet dog. Kururu stepped back. "Hi, Ghosty." He replied. "Yeah, she was hiding in there."

"Why?"

…

"Because I was going to scare the next person to come in here."

…

"Sorry."

…

Kururu walked away. Piraru looked up to the ghost and blinked. "You said you know him?" Yuurei nodded. "I only knew him for awhile, though. I have his little hat thing." She held out the cap that came from nowhere. Piraru immediately jumped up and grabbed it, slightly taking Yuurei by surprise. "I'll find him, for both of us." She watched the ghost for a response, and she just smiled and sunk back underground. Piraru slowly slid her thumb across the spiky rim of the hat. "I'll find him."

Keroro watched as Piraru came into the room, a towel around her shoulders and Kappa's cap on her head. "You just take a shower? With nobody's permission?" Piraru shrugged. "I guess."

"And what's that?" He pointed at the grey cap. "My old friend's hat." She said, making her way to sit next to him (this is in Keroro's room, just a heads up.) He took it and examined it. "This seems familiar."

Piraru took the hat back. "Really?" She hugged it to her chest. "Kappa really wore weird things." She smiled to herself, as Keroro had that sudden realization. "Kappa?" He managed to mumble out to her. "Mhm." She muttered. "He cant be dead. I hope, at least." She wiped at the shining surface of the cap, and watched her reflection. "How did you know Kappa?" Keroro took the cap again, poking the rim and jerking his hand back as he accidentally drew some blood.

"We met on the street, and somehow, we quickly became friends. It was storming, and there was a hurricane. I was roaming the streets, searching for shelter. I was on a mission to find the escaped prisoners the Albino March had somehow lost. He was kind of… shy towards me. I don't know, the guy is weird. Other than that, he helped me catch the prisoners and he also fought a couple of my battles."

Keroro handed her the cap. "He sounds… Nice? Are those rumors about him true?"

"No, but he does hate humans. He's only been nice towards me and my friends, I think were all he has."

Keroro pondered with the flap of his hat.

"Why do you have head phones? Aren't you a nature person?"

Piraru tugged at them. "Their attached to my hat."

"Your hat is a music player?"

"Hey, I didn't make the hat."

"But still. Why would you need that?"

"Because… Its… Satisfying."

"Satisfying?"

"Yes."

He brushed a hand over the hat.

"What are you talking about?"

Piraru blushed.

"I-I… Complicated, Keroro. Complicated."

Keroro sweat dropped.

"You mean…"

"I mean?"

"…"

"You mean it satisfies… Love desires?"

Piraru sighed a yes.

"Pft."

Piraru play-slapped the side of his head.

(Aw. Their good friends, aren't they?)

Keroro chuckled and stood up, making his way to the door. "I'm going to go plan an invasion meeting."

Piraru wagged her tail. "Really? I hear from Giroro it's not everyday you get off of your lazy ass to go do that!"

Keroro grunted.

(That night)

Piraru was allowed to stay at the Hinata's, with Aki's permission, which she had. She was left in Natsumi's room. For some reason she wouldn't let her sleep in the same bed as Keroro. Piraru slept under her desk, in a shadowy and warm little corner, curled in a tight ball. An hour passed, and the only noise was the faint breathing of Natsumi. Piraru shuffled, then got up, creeping over to the window. She placed her hand on the glass, watching the moon. The light from the gap in the curtains filled a section of the room, and it was a peaceful, silvery light. Piraru slowly leaned back, as she lost focus of the night sky. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she fell backwards, finally asleep. Something tapped her in-between the eyes, and she jerked back awake. "K- Keroro?" She whispered. The green figure stood over her, and took the grey cap from her grasp. He put it on his head, fastening it. He stood over her, and as he slowly came into focus, he was kicked against the wall. "Stupid frog!" Natsumi blurted. She blinked twice and as he turned around from his position of being kicked into the wall, They saw the small beak.

The dark, shining eyes.

The turtle shell.

The alligator tail.

Kappa moaned before falling unconscious.


	5. Hot Heads and Viral Vidios!

Wee! Kappa!

I couldn't wait any longer, so I threw him in.

"Why did you let Natsumi knock me out?"

Because we love you.

"When do the rest of us come in?"

…

When I feel like hurting someone.

"What?"

Exactly. :3

"Oh no, the usual 'Lets hurt someone with the other oc' bit."

Shhh.

Kappa looked up from his position. Piraru hung over him, very close to his face, looking worried. "You awake?" She whispered. It seemed to be morning. Kappa wriggled under her grip. "No. Go away." He growled. Piraru backed away from him, and he could clearly see what was the living room. "Damnit, what happened?" He rubbed the side of his head. "You got kicked in the face."

"By what?" He looked around him, and to his right, was Fuyuki, obviously basking in his paranormalness. Natsumi stood next to him, eyeing the creature.

An annoyed look spread across her face. "What's going to happen when mom finds out were housing Kappa?"

Fuyuki held the tip of his pencil out to Kappa, who gave him an annoyed look. "She'll probably either kick him out or use him for her ideas… In the meantime, tell me why you're here! For the millionth time!" Fuyuki whined. "Please?"

Kappa sprung up and jumped backwards, out of Piraru's grasps. "Piraru, you live here?" He stared at the humans in disbelief. "Yes. These are… Very trustable… Humans. Please, Kappa." She pleaded him not to do anything to harm them. Kappa crossed his arms. "Why are you living here? What the hell ever happened to your forest thing?" He looked away from them, refusing to make eyes contact with humans, and too… Shy to look straight at Piraru, which he somehow hid well. "I made a small change in things. These humans helped me start some kind of new life." Kappa finally looked at her in the eyes, about to protest to her retirement. As he opened the small beak to speak, he blushed and they all heard a pop as his nose hole started bleeding…

(someone has a crush, lol.)

"K- Kappa?" Piraru let her hand drift to the side of his face in concern.

Natsumi knew what this was, and she smiled wildly. Fuyuki slammed his hand to his mouth and muttered something. Kappa gushed more blood down his cheek, and he slowly put a hand over the one on his face. "I'm fine." He muttered. Piraru jerked her hand away. "Shut up and go clean that." She scowled, returning to the sense that she should address him professionally, as that's what he knew her to usually be like.

He glared at Natsumi as he ran to the bathroom. Fuyuki wrote more crap down on his note pad, and Natsumi just smiled to herself, giggling every few breaths. "Weirdest pairing ever." She whispered to her brother. Fuyuki nodded, writing more things down. Piraru watched him walk back to the living room, and watching the humans closely. "I'm fine, really."

Piraru sighed. "How did you know I was thinking about you?"

He thrashed his tail.

"I sensed it? I don't know."

Kappa walked towards the door to the back yard. "Just came to check up on you. Bye." Before he could take a step on the grass, a hand pulled him back. "You can't leave that fast! If you came here to check up on whatever the hell I was doing, then follow me!" He grunted as he was pulled all the way to the base, and Fuyuki debated on whether to follow them or not.

Keroro was fiddling with some random toys, including gundam (ofc), when Piraru came in, the Kappa hanging limp in her grasp. "Keroro!" She squealed. He looked up. "Huh?" Piraru held up Kappa who grunted louder. "Can I leave now?!"

"No."

"God damn-" Piraru hugged him to her chest and swung him side to side like a teddy bear. "Kappa came back!" She howled. Kappa flushed and pushed away. "Really, can I go?" Piraru tackled him. "NO!" Keroro watched in silence, and sweat dropped. "How did you f-"

Piraru squeaked when Kappa glomped her back, finally. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED." Piraru tried to choke something out. "Uh…" Keroro sat up. Kappa released his death hug and stared at him. "So what the hell are you?" Piraru fell forwards and easily got back up. "He's Keronjin, Kappa. An 'alien'." Kappa blinked. "He kinda looks like you, in a frog sense."

Keroro got up and made his way towards the meeting room. "That's awesome, Piraru. Be sure to include him in the next invasion meeting." As he was out of ear rage, he fist pumped. "Pekopon is ours!"

Everyone was in the meeting room, and a few extra chairs were filled. Everyone but Keroro and Piraru stared at Kappa. Tamama shrunk back against his chair as Kappa finally glared back. Giroro tried to ignore it, and was still having trouble getting used to all the new shit coming and going. He returned a brave glare, and Kappa didn't even flinch, he flexed his claws against the desk. Giroro slowly turned his attention to Keroro. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

Giroro sighed, knowing he would only look forwards to shooting Keroro in the face today.

"We have two new members as you can see."

"I'm not in your platoon." Kappa growled.

"But you _will_ help us, right?!" Keroro panicked.

"Probably not." Kappa closed his eyes in frustration.

"Anyways… I know Piraru can transform, and we have Kappa, so I came up with this…."

Five minutes of explaining pass. Giroro slams his fist on his desk. "What the hell was that?!"

Keroro motioned him to calm the f*** down before he hurt someone (Keroro). "We go now!" He yelled. Kururu snickered. "This might work, cats are actually pretty popular to the public."

Keroro nodded.

"Then again…"

Keroro cut him off by slamming the door as he ran to the upstairs.

Piraru, in the form of a cat, walked down the street, and Kappa wore an anti barrier and filmed her from behind. A random person walks by, and stops to kneel down to the cat and have some small talk. "Why hello there, you lost?" He asked, smiling. Piraru backed away, then stood up on her hind legs. The man stood up and gave the cat some space, thinking it was angry. Piraru started swishing her tail and doing a weird dance around the sidewalk. The man watched in amazement as Piraru got a hold of her balance and did the shuffle. Two or three more people gathered around, and started laughing when she danced to Gangnam Style someone decides to play on their phone.

"How much footage?"

"A lot."

"The spectators?"

"Destroyed their phone's footage when they weren't watching."

"Perfect. Kero kero."


	6. The Spirits of Gaming!

:3

Your good people, and I will explode the day this story gets a favorite.

Explode into sprinkles.

Then I'll be put onto a pop tart.

And you will eat me.

Or I'll steal your face.

How's this plot? Interesting yet?

Three days after the footage was uploaded onto the internet.

Keroro repeatedly slammed his head on the desk.

One hundred million views for a Hipster Dancing Cat, and what?

He thought he would get something out of it.

Keroro clearly does not get youtube.

All he got was likes and subscribers.

Out of the glory of it all, no money.

Nobody saw him come out of his room for days. Giroro finally slid something under his door.

Smoke trailed from Keroro's room, and he came out of it gasping for clear air. Piraru and Giroro watched in silence as he rolled around the backyard, coughing up soot. Kappa came up behind them and watched in silence also. The afternoon sun was glowing brightly, shining golden rays over Keroro's spazzing body. They would remember this moment forever. Neko pawed Keroro's face, and some leaves flutter by in the breeze. "Well, I hope the three of us had fun here." Giroro returned outside to go do gun stuff in his tent or whatever. Piraru walked off in silence, and Kappa stared out the back door, then grunted before turning before following her. Dororo whimpered. "Three of you?" He went to his emo corner. "I was here the whole time…"

"Hey Kururu." Piraru said, walking into his lab. "What?" He said, adjusting his glasses. "Does Japan have Nutella?" She muttered. "What's a Nutella? Ku ku."

"Shit, I'm going to have a bad time here."

He shrugged. "Seriously, what's a Nutella?"

"Nothing, it's chocolate." She squeaked, running back to some other part of the base. "America." He grunted. Five minutes pass and Kururu slowly reached under his desk and picked up the jar. "All mine. Ku.~"

(wtf)

Piraru sat on the roof and counted the birds, which wasn't satisfying. "Three."

…

"Oh, that's a bat."

She heard some scratching coming from behind her, and she jumped. "_Relax_." Said the creature behind her. "_Why must I ask that I find you in Japan, cousin_?" Piraru stood up and walked over to her cousin. "Ka- Kabo-Chan." The Keronian nodded, wrapping a scythe over her shoulder. "Don't touch me with your sword hand, its scary." She muttered. "_Shut up about my sword hand. You know why I have this._" Piraru shuffled her feet. "No I don't…" Kawana shrugged. "_That's not important. Why are you here? Some horrible thing happen to the March? What kind of mission is this_?" Her voice was barley understandable, very staticy and metallic. "I quit the March, Kabo." Kawana's head twitched slightly. Her expression was hidden behind the leather curtains covering her face, buttoned to her hat. Her long tail lashed. "Why are you here?" Piraru's question made her look down to the ground. "_That guy_." Piraru looked over her shoulder at Giroro, who was sitting by the fire. "_Doesn't he look like_…" Piraru cut her off. "Yeah. He does." Kawana blushed behind the mask. "_I… Miss Tugogo_." She rubbed her left hand over the scythe slowly. " Sorry about that, I try not to remember." Piraru thought about what Kawana had told her so long ago, what happened, why she time-stopped. Then she thought about herself. "Tugogo… Tugogo was amazing, I know. But… Here's another chance for you." Piraru wrapped her arm around Kawana's waist. "_No… I'm ugly, Piru-Chan_." Piraru took a hold of the scythe, and forced her to cut the strings that binded the curtains together. They swung over her back, and revealed Kawana. Her amber eyes shut against the sunlight, and over her left eye was a thick scar. "Grunter." Piraru teased. "_Shut up_." She said, holding the curtains back together. "Go jump scare him, Grunter." She giggled. "_Shut up_!" She slapped Piraru's arm. "Bro."

Kawana raised the scythe into the air, over her head. "_I'll ruin your home_." She mused. "How did you know I lived here? How long have you been watching that guy?" Kawana lowered the scythe. "_A… Month._" Piraru sighed. "I can help you introduce yourself. Grunteeeer." Kawana's scythe glowed a red fire, and the curtains magically sewed themselves back together. "_I really have to go, though. I swear I was leaving tonight. I have my job to do, Piru_."

"Your weird job can wait."

"_But… Pewdie_!"

"Forget him, this is more fun."

"_But… I was really going to make a good mod! You were in it_!"

Piraru slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you put me in your game."

"_Sorry_." She mumbled.

"_Piru… You're just so perfect, though! Please… Please let me put you're Main Form in my game! Please, Slender Man!_"


	7. An Amnesia Custom Story?

I think the plot is good, and I'm saying this before hearing any response. Just sharing an opinion. I want this story to be unique. I wont tell you guys who Piraru likes, It's still not Keroro. Did I say "Piraru likes?" I meant "Who she ends up with."

Am I good at stories?

Oh yes, and I don't own Sgt. Frog. Is anyone stupid enough to believe I do own it? I wish I did own it, though. I only own the O.C.s…

Are the characters coming in too fast? D:

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

Piraru looked down to Giroro. "Just…" She breathed irritably. "_I'll go, Piru._" Piraru thanked her mentally, jumping down to the grassy back yard, how she changed subjects. Kawana slowly followed her, hiding behind her back. "Giroro."

"Hm." He muttered, staring at the fire and poking it with a new stick.

"Can I introduce you to someone?"

"I know enough about Kappa."

"Not Kappa."

He looked up, and flinched. He pulled a gun from thin air, and aimed it at Kawana. Kawana jumped in her weird position, tensing. "Who is that?" He asked almost immediately after standing. "M-My cousin- Put that down or I'll beat your face in." She growled. "Jeez." He muttered. She couldn't let Kawana get scared around people. Her kind of trauma… Was very dangerous, and the definition of her existence. "Anyways, this is my cousin."

Giroro kicked a pebble.

"You have a frogging cousin?"

"Kind of. In relating terms."

"What relations?"

The two look at each other, Kawana could barley see through the mask, and they sweat dropped.

"None-Of-Your-Business relations."

"Seriously."

Kawana was the one to speak.

"_Historical purpose relations_."

He jumped at her voice.

It was hard to tell… Whether… Never mind.

"Like…"

Piraru frowned. "Don't get in our business."

"Tell your cousin bye, because Natsumi isn't going to let more creatures sleep in the house tonight."

"_I was on my way, Hard head_."

She hissed rather bravely to the soldier.

"To where exactly?"

Why did I say that? I'm curious, fuck it.

"To…"

She looked at Piraru, hoping for an excuse.

"She has to… Uhm… Go do ninja stuff."

Giroro and Kawana glared at her.

"Nice excuse." They said in unison.

They stared at each other.

"Seriously now, what does he do on his own?"

_He thinks I'm a boy_?

"Want me to be perfectly honest with you?" Piraru asked, looking down to her and Kawana's feet. Kawana was a dark red, and her hat was black. (the colors have nothing to do with Giroro, just Amnesia.)

"I am one to be trusted, Piraru."

"I hope so."

He grunted, watching the Kawana closely, unsure of himself.

"So…"

**Flashback-**

Kawana watched from the enormous roof of the mansion as everyone flooded in. Tugogo stood close, his dark grey scarf covering his mouth. He looked exactly like Giroro, but he didn't have the scar, the skull insignia or the belt. He was also dark blue. They were on Keron,(If Piraru remembers correctly) and he had brought her there from finding her on Pekopon on a vacation. They were viewing what seemed to be a ball from the roof tops, this was two hundred years ago anyways. Kawana leaned over. "I have an awesome idea to crash this." She whispered, her eyes gleaming. (She didn't have the mask over her face back then, it was just behind her head.) "What did you have in mind?" He mused, holding his hand out. "It just came to me, Tugogo. It's brilliant." She replied, taking his hand in a tight embrace.

About four hours pass as hey wait. Kawana stared at her scythe hand, the one she had had for a month now, since the 'accident' that she hated to think of. It glowed an enormous fire. "I just tap something with this, and the whole place goes up in a scary, twisted horror like haunted house." She explained, just finding these powers yesterday. "Seems legit. I'll get a kick out of it." Tugogo narrowed his eyes. "Now." Kawana slammed the scythe into the wall, and the red flames grew, and scanned over the whole Mansion. In a flash of light, they heard the distant screams of startled Keronians. The once white and polished floor was now grime, and chains littered with gore decorated to ceiling. Random monsters roamed the long hallways, mercilessly breaking down doors and killing everything that moved. "This is overboard… Kawana?" Tugogo turned to her, and she grinned evilly at him. "Kawana, don't do that. I'm scared."

"I love you only because it's so hard to do so to you. Scare you, brave heart." He couldn't believe what she was saying. She striked at him with the scythe, wanting to claim him. He grabbed onto it, blood spraying from his hands. They fought against the pressure of the sword, and with a burst of energy, Tugogo pushed the scythe into her face, creating a large, deep scar. Like Piraru, the cut should have healed immediately, but for some reason, it stayed there. And for the first time in her life, Kawana felt pain. She rammed into Tugogo and he sputtered something, crashing into the wall, his right hand caught in some barbed wire. He pulled at it and winced, not only barbed wire that was just jagged metal tearing at his flesh kept him held back, it was covered in grime, and something that burned… Possibly poison. It had quick effects. His vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was Kawana, pressing her lips against his before the scythe was driven to his chest. Kawana opened her eyes and before her was no dead Keronian. Just a small golden statue. "I couldn't kill you…" She whispered. She picked up the statue, and engraved in it was;"STEPHANO".

Kawana…

Kawana…

Kawana jolted awake. She was lying in the middle of the floor, and still surrounded by the mess she made. She remembered it clear as day, what she did, and she pulled the statue close to her chest, her eye was throbbing, and she was crying blood from it. A young and majestic Piraru stood over her, with a very bruised Necucu. "You okay?!" She asked. Kawana didn't understand why she lost control. It felt… Natural to lose control like that. "And your hurt!" Necucu gasped. "How are you hurt?" He reached out for her hand. She let him lift her to her feet. "I…" She looked to Piraru, who just nodded. Piraru knew what this was. Kawana had 'Time stopped'. When the person does something to trigger their most powerful talent, and stay in that young form forever, but must continue to use that talent to be immortal. Only her and Kawana could do such things. They can't control the talent once it starts, it can lead to the most creative art, or the most creative death. Necucu let her lean on him. "Necucu, lets leave." Piraru busted down the entrance, and they ran for the nearest hovercraft. (Now Piraru remembers hovercrafts, oh, sweet mementos.)

-**End Flash Back**-

"Interesting. Who is Necucu?"

Giroro seemed to take this well.

A little too well, he was hiding the fear.

"Necucu and Tugogo were the ones that found us about Two Hundred years ago. I was absent from my duty for awhile, and Kawana had nowhere to be."

Giroro hesitated to say this.

"Kawana is gay?"

There was a long silence.

"Uh.."

"Kawana…."

…

Kawana ripped her mask open and revealed herself.

"OH."


	8. Late Night Experiences

Aw Narwhal, you so awesome.

Keep replying. *brofist*

OMG I GOT A FAVORITE *spasm*

Oh wait, now I'm a pop tart D:

Kawana slept outside Giroro's tent, when she decided to stay for a week or two. Giroro tried to offer her to come into the tent, and she refused and used the 'claustrophobic' excuse. It felt like about midnight, and the moon was above her head, so it must be the middle of the night or close to it. She shifted, sitting up. It was always hard to sleep like this. She had to suffer every little thing though, right? It feels right. Man the fuck up and take what life throws at you, the little things. Her motto? Probably. She has to sleep now, though. Kawana let her head droop forwards, and she closed her eyes. "That's sad." Giroro mumbled, poking his head from the open flap of the tent. Kawana turned her head. "_Yep_." She mumbled, before going back to attempting to rest. "Why do you no longer care for yourself? Is it even really your fault you went insane for five minutes two hundred years ago?" Kawana glared at him from behind her mask. "_I_ _killed them all_." She growled. Anger… This is what she felt. Something else too, she felt strongly she was talking to someone she recognized well. Tugogo… Why must this frog bring back so many painful memories? "Get over it. You can't change the past, and it seems to be killing you." Kawana looked down. "In times like this, think for yourself." Kawana rubbed her arm slowly. "_I don't like change_." She whispered.

Giroro crawled out of the tent. "That shit bothers me, take it off." He gripped the collar on her neck, which disguised her voice with static. He popped it open and tore it away from her. She didn't bother to resist. It was silent for awhile. "Say something."

"Go away."

Giroro blinked. "You sound like a nine year old girl…" Kawana blushed, rubbing her arm faster. "You sound like a fifty year old guy."

He grunted, grabbing her arm. "Get in the tent."

"What?"

"Do you want to freeze your ass off all week?"

"I don't c-care, really."

"I won't let you stay out."

She smiled behind the curtains that draped over her, those gleaming eyes thanking him for being so stubborn. Giroro slept facing the exit, and Neko was forced to sleep in-between them.

…By Kawana, of course.

Piraru poked Natsumi, who slapped her hand away. "What?" She whispered. "I killed the mouse."

Natsumi rolled over to face her, and in one hand, she was dangling a dead mouse by its tail. "Ew! Throw it away and go wash your hands!" Piraru made her way towards the door. "And Piraru,"

"Thanks."

Piraru continued her way to the trash can downstairs.

Some small relationship had started between them.

Piraru does something, like kill a mouse or do a chore, and Natsumi actually cares. "Am I your sister, Natsumi- Chan?" Piraru walked back into the room after washing her hands. "Piraru…"

"Yes."

She smiled, and Piraru made her way towards the corner under the desk. Natsumi grabbed her by the waist, like a cat, and pulled her into her lap. She lied down on her side and kept Piraru in her embrace, like a teddy bear. Piraru quickly fell asleep.

Kappa kept awake, staring at the wall of Fuyuki's room. Fuyuki was scared to fall asleep some nights, in the presence of him. Kappa kept staring at the wall separating him from Piraru. Piraru.

He opened and closed his little beak, making a click sound.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click_.

Fuyuki stared at him. "Do you sleep?" He whispered, his voice cracking. "No." Kappa continued to stare at the wall. "Do you like Piraru-Chan?" Kappa blinked and looked at Fuyuki. "Of course not."

"So… Is that fear you show around her then?"

Kappa looked down. "I… Go to bed, human."

Fuyuki rolled over and closed his eyes.


	9. Theres No Point In Beating a Dead Horse?

It's a great day to write stories. The house is warm for once, and I think there's food.

I change my mind, don't eat me xD

Anyways, it's Red Dead Redemption time! (The last OC, I think.)

Kawana's cat ear twitched on her hat. She sat up and looked around her. The collar! She fumbled around the blanket, it seems Giroro was gone too. She poked her head out of the tent and glared at him, he stared at his morning fire, and in the fire, was her collar. "Giroro, you fool." She hissed. He shrugged. Piraru slid the back door open and motioned to Kawana. "Breakfast!" She chirped. "You're eating human food, and at the same time expecting me to?"

"Whoa, where's your voice disguiser?"

"Hot Head broke it."

Piraru gave him a coy smile, and he looked confused. "What? It was annoying."

"You really wanted to hear her true voice that badly?~"

Kawana threw a rock at Piraru's head.

"Ow. Anyways, breakfast."

"I'm not eating human food."

"You better."

"Or what?"

Piraru mouthed something to her behind grit teeth, which Giroro made out as "Or I'll go all out Slender on your ass." This made Kawana run into the house, and Piraru lightly closed the door.

"Slender? I don't get inside jokes." He went back to staring at the fire.

"Maybe I should cook something…"

Kawana was forced to sit down on the chair, when she really wanted to hang from the ceiling and be unnoticed. Like she always did. "So… This is your 'cousin'?" Piraru nodded to Keroro, who sat across from her and Kawana. "Kawana, please take off your mask." Piraru pleaded. Kawana remained silent.

_I refuse to talk in front of others. Except for you,… Kappa,…. And…. Him_. Kawana flinched when Natsumi set a plate of eggs down before her. "I can't believe we have to feed more mouths. Mom would be furious."

"Yeah, good thing she's on a business trip." Fuyuki poked at the corner of the table tiredly. Kawana stared at Piraru. _Please…?_ Piraru realized that Kawana could fend for herself. She returned a serious look that said, _If you so much as touch the animals in this neighborhood, ill kill you so bad, hell wont want you anymore_. Kawana turned back to the eggs. _Ew. This comes from chicken butts_. As everyone ate, she forced herself to nibble at the eggs. She slammed her fist against the table. Everyone looked up. Kawana lashed her head to Piraru, and glared at her severely. She could almost see it. "Kabo-Chan… Please…" Kawana stood up in her chair and pointed to the ceiling with her scythe. "Really?" Piraru tilted her head. Kawana nodded. "Oh." Piraru stood up in her chair also. "R… Rekana?" Kawana nodded again. Keroro looked up. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud crash come from the ceiling, and two figures came crashing into the middle of the table. Dororo, and some grey Keronian stared at everyone. The grey one was on top of Dororo, and held a dagger to his neck. Dororo was pushing against their face, which was covered by an air tight phoenix mask. "Uh…" Keroro scooted his chair back. Kawana jumped onto the table and pulled the Keronian away. The one they called Rekana kept the dagger pointed at Dororo, who coughed and jumped backwards off the table. "What's going on!?" Natsumi growled. Rekana kept silence and arched her back, the dagger shaking in her grip. "I found an intruder…" Dororo managed to say. "Another stupid frog?"

Rekana hissed and pulled out a hand gun, a rather familiar one to Piraru and Kawana. The two girls pulled back on the gun, and Rekana gave them confused looks. "We can explain, Rekana! Were not prisoners, we swear!" Piraru finally ripped the gun from her possession. Rekana seemed to have the same collar that Kawana had. "_Explain, or I kill_." She still pointed to Dororo with the dagger in her right hand. "_I kill Doro first_." This made him flinch. "W-We came across these guys,.."

"And they seem not to care what we are!"

"They take care of us!"

"They… They don't want to hurt us!"

Piraru blabbered on about it, and Rekana slowly lowered the dagger, still glaring at Dororo. "_Concerned, Slender. Concerned, Grunter_."

"_Confused_."

Piraru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, we will explain. In the mean time, call us Piraru and Kawana. Please."

Everyone still stared at them.

"B-Because we don't want those stupid childhood nick names going around!" She laughed nervously, and Kawana shook her head.

"_Horse_." Rekana looked down. "What about him?" Kawana suddenly looked to her, concerned as Piraru sounded just as scared. "_Burn in hell. Doro do it_." Everyone turned their attention to him at the sound of his name. "_Doro kill horse_."

Piraru sweat dropped. "You didn't… How is that even possible…That horse was immortal…" Dororo also sweat dropped. "I saw a zombie horse, I trapped it and burned it." He shrugged. Kawana shook her head again.

"Fool…" Piraru looked down and muttered this slowly.

"B-But… Zombies! Their better dead than alive! Or however it works… Do you expect me to do nothing when a half dead animal comes walking by my house?"

Rekana balled her fists, and the dagger's blade broke in her grasp. "_Horse no come back_?"

Piraru sighed. "Horse no come back."

Rekana shrieked something under her breathe, but all that was heard was a loud pitched ringing. "Rekana…" Piraru looked to Dororo. Was this just a bad luck situation? Keroro scratched his head, and Fuyuki cowered behind his chair. "What about a horse?" Piraru held up Rekana's left arm. "Say hello to my other cousin, let's just say she's a country person." Dororo frowned behind his mask. _I'm sorry?_


	10. Getting to Know your Nightmares!

The last chapter would be best understood if you played red dead redemption, which I haven't but my friend wanted me to make her have to do with it, so I just looked up pictures and the character seems to have a zombie horse…. I don't know.

Sorry If that really don't make sense, ill look up the game on you tube later. Other than that, Rekana knows Piraru as Slender and knows Kawana as Grunter. I can edit that chapter, really. I might anyways. Rekana talks in short, simple sentences. She's not shy, she just wants people to hear as less of her voice as possible, even though they can't understand it anyways. Quick happenings are my specialty?

Rekana hops down from the table, onto the floor. "_Doro_." She once again pointed the blade at him, though it was broken. "I…" He didn't know what to say at this point. What happened, really? "_Doro forgive…_"

Is she forgiving me?!

"_Doro sorry?_" She hissed. "Y-Yes!" He flailed his arms in front of him. "_Doro kill horse_." Dororo looked down. "I'm sorry." She slowly walked over to him and stared at him. "_Kill horse…?"_

"_Strong frog_."

With that, she disappeared into the ceiling, and Dororo was left staring at the mess this crazy Keronian had made. Natsumi just walked away. "Clean it up, stupid frog." Keroro sweat dropped. Dororo looked around further. "Sorry!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Who was that guy?" Keroro scratched his head. Something dripped into his hand from the ceiling. "Keroro-Kun!" Dororo was crying, poking his head out from a tile up there.

Kawana sat on the cinderblock with Giroro, who polished his gun and stared at the snow. Kawana kept her back turned to the fire, and sat on the far edge of her seat from it. "Something wrong?" He looked up from the gun. "I don't like light." She confessed. "Why?" She kicked at the snow she could reach with her foot. "Because my work… Light has always been a bad thing for me in my career. On my behalf." She blinked behind the curtains, staring at the dirt and snow she could see from under them. "What does light have to do with your job? What is your job, anyways?" He knew he was being nosy, but this he had to know. "So, two hundred years ago I didn't kill all of those Keronians I trapped. I kept some. I keep some isolated, and use one at a time for my 'game'. I rearrange the mansion in many different and creative ways, and then when they are conscious in their guest room, which I also redecorate sometimes, I leave them a note that tells them who they are and what they need to do. The guest always has amnesia, to my advantage. Then I watch them from the ceiling, which they never notice, as they try to escape, or at least survive." Giroro stared at her Wide-Eyed. "I used to play that game on Keron, when I was a kid. Amnesia? The computer game?" Kawana shrugged. "The only one that escaped was smart. He made his experience into a game, and everyone got sucked into it. Like they knew how much fun it really is! Their in the victim's point of view when they play it! How is that fun at all?!" Giroro blushed from the childish memories of him and Keroro screaming like girls every time something jumped at the screen. "Being scared can be fun." Kawana giggled. "And give you nightmares, if I recall." Giroro blinked. "What do you mean?" Kawana picked at her long, white, blood stained dress. "You don't remember those nightmares I gave you?" She cautiously removed her mask again, to remind him of the scar over her eye. He jumped. "Are you saying you're…" She just smiled, nodding and trying to hold in a snort of laughter. "My scar is on my favorite monster. I am all of them, Giroro." He stared at her for a moment longer, before slowly turning back to his gun. She picked at the ground with her scythe. "You would like my sister."

Giroro looked back at her.

"Please tell me she's not here…."

"She's in the past right now, probably."

"Does she have something to do with time travel? I don't like sci-fi."

"No, she's from the future, where they can visit the past to hunt for dinosaurs. She's the spirit of Carnivores." He kicked a pebble away from his reach. "So she hunts dinosaurs?" Kawana nodded. "She's a sniper, they let her handle the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Giroro blinked. "My brother is a sniper."

"Cool. I bet he would be just as good."

"Why would you kill such a dangerous dinosaur by sniping it?"

"Because you can easily kill them by shooting them in the center of the eye, which penetrates the brain. The brain is in between the eyes in the skull." He thought for a moment. "What else does she hunt?"

Now he was just making conversation. "She hunts the dangerous ones. The Velociraptors, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus and Ceratosaurus." Giroro watched the fire fight against the cold air. "What is a Ceratosaurus?" He picked up a stick and began to poke at the fire. "It's about as large as a small T-Rex. Its light green, and has two horns on its nose. It also has some horns over its head." Giroro pictured it in his mind. "Ugh." She grunted. "What?" He looked back over to her. "They made me eat eggs." She shuddered, gripping her stomach. "Speaking of that… What did Piraru say about something slender this morning?" Kawana flinched and her eyes shot open. "N-Nothing. What are you referring to?" He shrugged. "I must have misheard. Never mind." Kawana sighed in relief. "Hey, I'm going to make sweet potatoes." Giroro said, motioning to the fire. "Do you think I could eat one?" She turned to him, her mask still pulled aside and over her shoulders. "Sure, but when you spit don't do it on me, Picky." Kawana bristled with annoyance. "I'm not picky." He chuckled at this. "Then what do you eat then?" Kawana shrugged. "I eat whatever is crawling around. I was always keeping myself from eating Neko." She eyed the cat hungrily, and Neko made a break for it over the fence, wailing. Giroro almost thought that was funny. "Don't eat my cat!~" He squeaked. "Ill eat your cat's face and use its remains to make a Grunt!~" He aimed a gun to her head. "Pew." He put the gun down. She turned to face the fire and smiled. _I could get used to light_.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Kappa and Fuyuki sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching T.V.

"Human food doesn't suck anymore!" Kappa snickered.

"How long has it been since you ate our kind of food…?" Fuyuki sweat dropped. "I think six thousand years." Kappa shrugged. Fuyuki sighed. "Human?" Fuyuki turned to face him. "You're my favorite." Fuyuki nodded, and as Kappa turned to the T.V., Fuyuki bit his lip and held in an exited scream.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Keroro, Piraru and Tamama played together in Keroro's room. Tamama, of course, hogged the food, but failed to keep it from Piraru. Keroro made Gunpla. Tamama, after fighting (and having loss) for the last bag of chips, rage quit and curled into a protective ball as Piraru pounced on him. "Whatever! I don't like those kinds anyways!" He yelled. "Then I'll make you eat them!" She put him in a weak head lock, but he couldn't get out anyways. She popped open the bag against the carpet with her fist and poured the chips into his mouth. He coughed and choked on them, and finally started gulping them down. "I thought you didn't like these…" Tamama couldn't speak, but she knew he was lying. He broke out of the head lock at last and hit her in the face, and she reeled back. She sweat dropped. "Jerk." He panted. She squeaked when he pounced on top of her. "I'll steal your face!" He roared. She confused him by hugging him, and he was paralyzed for a few moments, which was enough time for her to kick him off, and he tumbled across the room, sputtering and blushing in embarrassment. "Fool." She said simply, crossing her arms behind her head and watching him stir. "Jerk." He repeated, still blushing. "I can see you're blush." Piraru giggled. "Unfortunately, I can still see you're ugly face." She snorted at this.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Kawana's sister does not come in, I just wanted to mention her. Kawana is based off of my friend, who's name I wont mention ( because she will hit me). She has a twin sister, and that's why I decided to write about her. She has relations with Carnivores, because I find it amusing when she screams in class whenever a dinosaur ambushes her xD


	11. NOW The School Is Haunted

Fun Fact: Piraru always mistakes Kururu as Necucu, they have a strong resemblance. Necucu was Piraru's boyfriend. He died in a nuclear war, and left Piraru so angry, she triggered her Time Stop. Piraru is 'Slender Man', and prefers to be called Slender.

Should you be interested in how exactly that Time Stop happened?

I don't know, should you?

Maybe I shouldn't tell u. :3

Nah, one more chapter of derping around.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Natsumi walked with Koyuki to school. They took their seats, and when school started, the class went silent and the teacher walks in with three girls. "Hello class, we have three new exchange students. I want you to all be polite towards them, please make friends!" The teacher walked to her desk. One girl, wearing a green hoodie, had silver naturally curly hair and red crimson eyes, which everyone stared at. The second one had the scar over her eye, and hid her left arm in her back pack. She had her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She looked down shyly, amber eyes flickering to the students and looking back to the floor. The last one had dark purple eyes, she had short cut brown hair, and wore jeans. She was rather tall. The first one announced her name. "Hello! I am Surenda!" She bowed, and took a seat next to Natsumi. (I don't know what seats are where, so I don't know what seats aren't taken, bear with me plz xP)

"I-I'm Kabo." The second girl announced, bowing, and took a seat behind Surenda. The third girl simply said "Shokan" and took a seat in the back of the class, glaring at all who dared to look at her. Surenda smiled at Natsumi, who smiled back.

After some classes, everyone hung out in the school yard. Some girls crowded Kabo, who seemed to be a social bee. The boys stared at Shokan, who sat alone on a bench and doodled on a note pad. Surenda ran up to Natsumi, as she was talking to someone. "Hey Natsumi!" she squeaked. "Hi, Surenda-Chan. Someone tell you my name, I see?" Surenda got close to Natsumi and whispered something in her ear, and Natsumi sweat dropped. "Piraru… Why did you do this?"

It was so obvious that this was Piraru. Natsumi inwardly sighed at her ignorance. "We wanted to know what school was like!" She chirped.

Kabo walks over to Shokan and sits next to her. She looked her in the eyes. Kabo was the only one that could really talk to her. Shokan flickered her gaze to the random guys staring at her. She then arched her back and went back to drawing.

Kabo looked up to them. They all met her eyes and quickly looked away. Kabo sweat dropped. Nobody wanted to meet her gaze if they didn't already know her, they don't want to show disrespect to her, because she could easily guess they are staring at her scar.

This was quite the advantage. Kabo looked back to Shokan. _Why do they stare_? Shokan shrugged. _Humans… When do we scare them_? Shokan shrugged again. _I don't think we do. Ask Slender_. Kabo sighed. _Don't call her that_. Shokan was bored, and wanted to talk. _Dororo really managed to kill my horse? I thought Keronians were useless in those kinds of situations_. Kabo shook her head. _Never think that. Have you seen Giroro in target practice_? Shokan stood up. _You shouldn't have those kinds of relationships with space frogs, even if you can be one_. With that, she walked away. "Where are you going?" Kabo yelled, as Shokan leapt onto the fence. _Away from this cesspool_. She then jumped up to the roof of the building and disappeared.

Shokan, or Rekana, sat at the very highest point of the roof, until she saw the student walking home. Kabo convinced the school that she had to leave because of sudden illness. She watched them in silence, the setting sun slightly blinding her. As she spots Piraru and Kawana, she moves to get up, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going? The sun's not set yet." She looked behind, and Saburo was smiling at her. She glared at the random boy. "Are you alright? Say something." He said in his usual girly boy voice. _I refuse_…. She brushed his hand off and stood up. "Please?" He mewed. "Stupid humans." She narrowed her eyes and jumped off the roof. Saburo realized what was going on. He smirked. "Stupid frogs."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

In the kitchen, with nobody around but Piraru, Kawana, Rekana and Kappa, it was surprisingly quiet. Kappa stared at Piraru as she talked to Kawana, and Rekana was looking over the picture she drew. "What did you draw, Rekana?"

Rekana held the picture to her chest and hissed protectively. "Whatever then."

Rekana continued to stare at the picture. _Dororo Kill Horse_.

It was an amazingly realistic sketch of her horse burning alive, and standing at a distance from it was the little blue frog she slightly admired. She feld it into a small square, and slid it into a compartment in her mask.


	12. A 'Blast' From the Past

Umm… anyone notice how there's 666 keroro gunso stories?

Let's make this chapter extra scary then.

But first, the loss and the Time Stop.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

**Flash Back**…

Piraru held onto his waist tightly, as he sped through the air on his saucer. Necucu gazed around, and The sky was alive with Keronians. The explosions rang in his ears, but they all had to make it. Make it to the last bomb. The nuclear bomb. The biggest one in the universe. This planet was unknown, so they sent some Keronians in to make sure it was safe. It wasn't. They can't escape, so they have to disable the bombs. They have disabled most, but this last one… Was the most important. They called this mission the Nuclear War. Necucu feared for his life, and Piraru. Piraru was much younger back then. Her cat ears had to always be held back, they were huge. Her eyes narrowed, she looked over his shoulder. "I… I see it!" She screamed. "Really?! Okay, Signal!" Piraru turned her hand to her belt, and flickered a powerful flashlight to the mob behind her. That was the signal. The others got closer, and she could make out some of them. The bomb… there was no end to it. They were already in this planet's Thermosphere. It reached all the way to space, and there were so many countless wires. "Well never do it…!" He yelled. "We have to!" Piraru greatly feared for him, she could survive the explosion, but he couldn't. Her hat flaps whipped at the air behind her. "I'll slice the damn thing in half!" Piraru shrieked. "Don't! That could set it off!" He was right; the bomb was littered with switches. The other Keronians looked at each other with extreme unease. This was a time bomb. Thirty seconds left…

Necucu jabbed his screw driver into a gap, and forced it to pry open. He pulled at the wires as he was close enough, and other Keronians scattered, taking other parts and doing what they could.

Twenty seconds.

Everyone panicked, they did nothing. Necucu disabled the switches. "Piraru! Slice the bomb!" Piraru looked up at it. "I…" He stared at her in panic, his green eyes puffy, his little pair of glasses cracked. "Do it!" Piraru transformed to a space dragon, and swerved away, then glared at the bomb. She sheathed a long, glowing spine on her tail, and drove it into the bomb like a sword, she tried to cut down, but the bomb was too strong. She roared in frustration. Necucu continued to work at the wires like lightning. "Nothing! Nothing, Nothing, Nothing!" He screamed. Piraru decided to jab at the bomb then, and she broke the spine in the process.

Five.

Piraru stared at Necucu.

Four.

Necucu turned his head to her, eyes wide.

Three.

Piraru transformed back, and she began to fall, but kept her gaze to him.

Two.

"I love you." He mouthed.

One.

Everyone screamed.

The planet filled with light, and the explosion lasted for an hour, the space ships scattered around the planet dissolved. Only about forty feet of land remained floating in space. Piraru Gazed around, she was covered in ashes. How did any of this planet survive? She looked to her right. Something moved. She stood up, and stances, ready to attack. A blue Keronian crawled from the dust; he was wearing a suit that must have protected him somehow. Why weren't there others?

"You?"

He muttered, gazing at her with navy blue eyes. "You're all useless." He growled. "You couldn't do it in time. Now we will die off. It's all… You're… Fault…" He coughed, his helmet was cracked, and the smoke was getting in. Piraru stared at him in shock. This wasn't all her fault!

Or was it?

She killed them all?!

She killed Necucu…

Piraru felt the tears run down her cheeks, they were black, and collected more ash as they scoot down her face. "Liar…" She muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "LIAR!" she shrieked, the tears flying off her face as she jolts up, clenching her fist. He just choked out a smug laugh. This man was insane. "Were all dead. Look around you. You're stepping in you're friends." She looked down to the ashes at her feet. "No…" She growled. "Dead." He hissed. "Deaaaad." He began to laugh again. Piraru had to punish this guy. She had to think of most horrible creature she could… No. She had to make one up.

After a flash of light, the figure stood over the Keronian. He looked up to it, a look of fear floods his face, and he goes pale. Piraru, or Slender, slowly knelt down to him. "What are you…? SAY SOMETHING." The faceless creature said nothing. _No… I will never say anything again. Never again… I will remain silent for the rest of my life. This is my eternal vigil_. Piraru held him up to her face, her hands almost crushing his wind pipe. He sputtered something. In a swift bend of a finger, his head was rolling. Piraru felt more scared than ever. _What… Is this_? She tried hard to remember what the man sputtered. _We die to the hands of the slender man. T'ch_.

The Slender Man.

She stared at the corpse in her grasp, spraying blood everywhere. She transformed back.

They die to the hands of her.

"This planet is mine. I name it as a grave. I have no cross…"

She sheathed a claw, and engraved something into the hardened, desert soil. A circle with an 'x' over it. "Now I do." She sighed to herself. One word, one name, one memory ran through her head. One Memory.

One Memento.

Necucu.

She transformed into the space dragon and made her way to earth, slithering through space with anger and confusion.


	13. Wreck the Halls, Ku ku

Let's read over my OCs.

Just for the hell of it, y'know?

I love the spell check. When I check Hinatas, it thinks I mean piñatas xD

Piraru: Not you're usual jumpy, insane and violent OC. She can be shy, and she keeps to herself about her past. She has some weird attraction to Kururu, because he resembles Necucu. She is very good at hiding her emotions, and loves her friends very much. She would die for Keroro. He is her closest friend, for some reason. Piraru is the spirit of Slender.

Kawana: Her friends tease her by calling her Grunter, but Rekana can't help it, so Kawana can't get mad at her. Her sword hand was made by Tugogo. The sword was the same one that claimed her hand in a training session. She grew a major bond with it, and it became fused to her mentally, and she keeps all of her power in it. She likes Giroro in a guilty way, and is hard to break. She speaks around only her friends. She named the statue Stephano, because it would have been what she named her child, which she never got the chance to have. She loves the one known as Pewdiepie, she finds him amusing when he screams.

(Not in a scary fan girl way, but in a 'lol I pranked u bro' way.)

She sees him as a frienemy. She is the spirit of Amnesia.

Rekana: Very quiet, rarely seen talking in full sentences. Has a small crush on Dororo out of the admiration of him killing her steed. Nothing can harm her horse, but he managed to. She hates herself for having such a weird attraction. Rekana abuses herself with mushrooms (Drugs) in her trauma. Piraru and Kawana don't judge her, yet Jake and Kappa have been trying to get her to stop. Rekana can talk to Kawana telepathically. Rekana's main weapon is her hand gun. She wears a phoenix mask because she managed to steal one awhile back, and found it very valuable. Nothing can get her to think about her past. She is the spirit of Red Dead Redemption.

Kappa: The legendary Japanese monster has Giroro's eyes and a chicken beak, and everyone finds that cute. He has a little alligator tail and the form of a Keronian. He is a hot head sometimes. He hates humans more than anything, but Fuyuki is an exception. He has a crush on Piraru and helps Tamama separate her from Keroro whenever he can, with the much needed help of the diabetic trillionare. He is very tempted to eat the Hinatas sometimes.

Jake: Piraru's older brother. He has total control of the world's first army, the Albino March. This pack of countless wolves will sacrifice their lives to reach a goal. Jake easily makes friends with Kururu via e-mail. Yes, Jake steals computers. Jake is the same alien as the three girls, but he has no idea what he has relations to. He finds great interest in the abandoned mines. He always tries to invent ways to help his economy of animals on his own time. He can be annoying. Almost more annoying than Gundam (Dun dun dun). Piraru, Kawana, and Rekana's nickname for him is Minecraftian.

It's about time for that scariness I actually meant to put in the last chapter! *Lavie style sorry rave bowing commences*

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

**This chapter… Hm. **

**It's time for Kawana's trauma!**

Tamama gathered his stuff together and stood up. "Okay, I'm ready!" Momoka squeezed her luggage to her chest. "Yay! Let's go celebrate Christmas!" Keroro ran around in an excited circle. "HOT TUB! HOT TUB!" He yelled. "INDOOR HOT TUB!" He crashed into a wall. Piraru helps Kappa pack his things. Rekana and Kawana talked telepathically, and Fuyuki and Natsumi babbled over the presents they got for everyone. The platoon saluted to Paul, when he came into the room. "Are we ready?" Everyone shouted in unison, "YES!"

Twenty minutes later.

"That helicopter was too fast for my liking…" Kawana grabbed her stomach as she climbed out of it. "There's snow everywhere!" Tamama yelped, jumping into the piles of white powder. He was tackled by the invisible Piraru, only her eyes were visible.

He laughed.

_They _laughed.

They actually laughed.

The platoon looked around them; the island was much more beautiful around this time of year. Kururu wore ear muffs over his head phones. Momoka grinned. _Operation Mistletoe_!

Once everyone settled into the mansion like hotel, they all sighed. "Finally. Let's go play in the snow for Keron's sake!" Tamama ran back outside, and Giroro sighed. "I'll go ambush animals with snow balls." Kawana silently followed him. Natsumi, Fuyuki and Momoka gazed at the enormous tree before them. Momoka hugged herself in excitement. Keroro had disappeared to the snacks. He doesn't like frozen water as much as everyone else. Piraru unpacked random things, and Kururu did random stuff on his laptop. Momoka snuck off after everyone set their presents out under the tree. They had to place ALL the presents, since everyone was outside and ignorant as ever. Kappa was sleeping in the bathtub and eating cookies, and finding out cookies don't help with air sickness. Momoka quietly attached the mistletoe above an entrance. She giggles maniacally. "THIS CANT FAIL!" She screamed. "Momoka?" She heard Fuyuki call. "I'm okay! Coming, Fuyuki!"

Piraru and Kururu both stopped what they were doing. They walked out side the room together, without care, both leaving to go do something else. Piraru constantly thought about his resemblance to Necucu. As Tamama come in the door, he shook snow off his hat and watched as Kururu dropped something in the entrance to the next hallway. "I'll get that." Piraru bent down to grab the pen, and handed it to him. "Ku." Tamama was laughing and pointing. "What…?" She hissed. "MISTLETOE!" He shrieked, still laughing like a maniac. (Oh gawd he's hyper…) Piraru and Kururu looked up and sweat dropped. "No" they said in unison.

"You have to! Don't they have to, Dororo?!"

"You noticed me?"

"DON'T THEY?"

"Yes!" He yelled, running away.

Piraru and Kururu glared at Tamama, about ready to beat his face in together, when Natsumi walked around the corner with Fuyuki and Momoka. "Oh, look!" Momoka chirped. The sweat drops got bigger. Piraru leaned over to Kururu. "Run, fool." He nodded and ran down the hallway, making "Ni ni ni ni ni" noises from is mouth with every nervous step. Piraru watched in silence as Rekana dragged Kururu back to her. "Ku ku… Jerk." Fuyuki chuckled to himself. "Come on, it wont kill you." Kururu shrugged. "What if it does?" Fuyuki sighed. Piraru was about to make a break for it, but squeaked when Tamama wrapped his arms around her. "Do it!" He yelled excitedly. "NO." She growled. Kururu sputtered insults to Natsumi, who death gripped his arm against his sides. "NEVER!" Piraru spat, her feet tearing at the ground. She knocked Tamama backwards. "Crap." He muttered. Piraru jumped away. Rekana couldn't even catch her. Kururu sighed in relief. "You _will_ do it." Natsumi grunted playfully, releasing her grip. "Shut up, Pekoponian." He hissed, picking his laptop and pen up and walking back down the hall. Natsumi really smiled wide when she saw the blush collecting on his face. "Hey, I'm going to get the sarge to meet me under this thing, be right back!" Tamama yelled, saluting and running back outside to get some last minute chills. Momoka sighed. "That was quite an overreaction." Fuyuki nodded. "I'm going to go stare at the shiny ornaments." He said nervously, walking back in the direction he came. "Wait for me!" Momoka tagged behind. Natsumi sighed and walked back to the tree.

It was a fun afternoon, Giroro and Kawana pelted every animal on the island, Dororo and Rekana sat back to back in silence, and Kururu hid in the cabinets on his laptop and scared Keroro with the 'I'm your conscious speaking' prank. Piraru ambushed Tamama before he could go back inside repeatedly. Natsumi happily set up the rest of the décor. Paul made dinner. Fuyuki and Momoka talked about whatever they talk about together.

Keroro finally got a kitchen knife and was chasing Kururu through the house, the yellow maniac laughing at the fatty's slowness. Piraru was walking to check out the hot tubs and indoor pools. Kururu tripped and went skidding under the entrance. Piraru stopped to examine him; Keroro pounced too late and went flying over their heads. "You alright, jerk?" She poked his head. He looked up, his glasses were completely shattered. He immediately closed his eyes tightly as he saw her. "Shit. You saw nothing." She grunted. "Hm'k." He slowly got up. Keroro forced his head out of the wall and looked behind him. "Ha, you're under the mistletoe…" He passed out from exhaustion. Piraru looked up again, when Kururu didn't bother to. "Ugh. Later, guy." With that she walked away, he could hear it. He then opened his eyes. "Cant see shit…" He stumbled his way to his room. With his spare glasses on, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay, what did the idiot do? Ku." He checked his face for cuts, and noticed a piece of paper poking out from his ear muffs. "Ku ku, what's this?"

It was a card. _Piraru must have slipped this to me_. He opened it, un-amused by the act of random kindness. "Ku ku, this wasn't to me. Perfect. ~" It was a simple photo, in color, of Necucu and Piraru standing over a bridge together. "Ku? Is that me? I'll go destroy photo shop now." He hopped off the counter and walked to his laptop.

Piraru sat by the hot tub, letting her feet sit in the water, and she felt around for that letter of her happiest memory.

…

"Shit."


	14. A Series Of Events! Ribbety

Kawana's trauma switch time now or later.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

It was night. Everyone was in bed, except for Piraru and Kururu who were wide awake, because of their slightly corrupted meetings...

Someone left the door open. The very obsessed Momoka littered very single tree in mistletoes, which everyone avoided. The intense heater fighting against the cold caused a small fog to from in the house; it was hard to see through it in such peaceful darkness. Kururu sat up in his bed and stared at the door. He got up and decided to go walk. Piraru still sat on the edge of the hot tub. She got up, and headed her way to the out doors. She always walked stress away.

*'*'*'*

Kururu looked over his head, the mistletoes swayed in the cold breeze. At night, everything glistened. He decided to take his glasses off, he could actually see like this. He blinked those curious and shining green eyes, adjusting. He blushed at the cold, but more at the thought that everyone wanted that thing to happen so badly. He shook his head.

*'*'*'*

Piraru kept her gaze to the distance and feared her memories. Being Slender Man was a scary and hard job. This reminded her of it. She sighed and walked forwards, almost feeling herself sway to the rhythm of the mistletoes. There were many stars in the sky that night. She continued to walk; it seemed the fog from the house was enough to stretch as far as… What was this? The work of Momoka obviously. A giant mistletoe hanging onto a golden cross. She walked up to it, something was inscripted into it. Before she could read it, she heard the sounds of light foot steps. She turned to see Kururu, who was just as surprised. "K-Kururu…" He simply walked up to her, not bothering to put his glasses back on, not caring anymore. She redirected her attention to the scripting. They both read it in unison, even if they didn't notice.

Just do it, -Natsumi…

They blinked and stared at each other. They both took an awkward step back.

_It doesn't mean anything_…

They still thought in unison.

_If it's just because of a mistletoe_….

One nervous step forwards, they were inches from each other's faces. Kururu put his glasses back on, oh the pressure. He can't let her see his eyes anymore. Piraru nervously leaned in closer, the closer she got, she closed her eyes tighter. He leaned in also, and when someone pushed him into her, his glasses cracked and the little antennas from his head phones jolted into the air, beaming with sparks.

Tamama snickered in amusement, running back into the direction of the hotel. Piraru opened her eyes, and squeaked when he found his way into her mouth, claiming every corner of it with a swiveling tongue. She gave a soft moan when he tugged her tail playfully.

*'*'*'*'*

"Well?!" Natsumi gripped the tadpole by the skull and held him up to her face. "It worked." Natsumi and Momoka giggled. "Totally worth the forty billion dollars." Suddenly, the door burst open and the girls watched two enraged toads beat Tamama's face in, like they mentally promised they would.

*'*'*'*'*

Christmas Eve. Piraru sat by the hot tub, thinking to herself. Rekana walked in, and hissed into the collar.

"I know."

More hissing.

"I know…"

Louder hissing.

"I KNOW!" She yelped.

Rekana shook her head.

_Hissssss_.

"Shut up, you're one to talk."

Rekana was taken aback.

She spoke in such a serious tone; her voice could be heard over the collar.

"_I… Don't… Like… Him…_"

Piraru narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie."

"_Slender_…"

"Don't."

"_Slender_…"

"I said don't."

Piraru felt a tap on her shoulder. Kururu was standing there, so close, and she could feel his breathing. Rekana shook her head and walked away. "Something wrong? Ku." He asked, sitting next to her. "You know it was just the mistletoe. And you even got to beat that brat's face in with me. Ku ku~." Piraru shrugged. He caressed his hand to her face. "Get over it." She sweat dropped. Kururu made an attempt to get up, but she swiftly pushed his ass into the hot tub, sighing.

*'*'*'*'*

Dororo stood under the mistletoe in the entrance, alone, just staring at it. _Approach!_ She screamed in her mind. _He's so damn lonely_. Rekana slowly inched towards him, without his notice. She tapped him on his back, and he flinched, looking behind him. "Oh, it's you. It's not everyone that can sneak up on me, you know." He said, returning his gaze to the mistletoe. She sputtered something in annoyance. "_Mistletoe_…" She hissed. He nodded. "Yes, Mistletoe." She sweat dropped, grabbing his arm. "_Mistletoe_." He blushed and pulled his arm away. "I-I'm not…" Rekana slowly reached up to the back of her mask, a click and a hiss of rushing air was heard, and the mask slowly came off. Dororo trembled, but then sweat dropped when he saw _her_ face. She was a simple girl, just with a dark red background to her eyes instead of white. The lower half of her face was near pitch black, the upper part grey. She had a small wire in her mouth, one that connected to the collar. "_Mistletoe?_" She whispered. Dororo stared at her a few moments longer, before brushing the wire away. "Mistletoe." He smiled behind his mask. She gripped it and tore it off in a single tug. He clasped his hands over his mouth in shock. He slowly let his hands drift away, and the moment they were away from his mouth, Rekana leaned forwards and pecked his lips, flushed, then ran away.

*'*'*'*'*

Giroro and Kawana chucked snow at the mistletoes, knocking them down and clearing them a path to walk together. "Ugh, I hate this rule." He grunted. "I know… Momoka's insane." She scratched the back of her head. "What did you get?" She randomly asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean for Christmas. What did you get for people?"

"Why should I tell you…?"

"I don't talk much to anyone else, if you haven't noticed."

"No, I mean I don't want to tell you what I got for you."

"You got me something?"

"Is that bad?"

"Nope. Just new,"

Giroro shook his head. "You really need to step into the light and get social." She shrugged at this. "I said I don't like light, remember~?"

…

"Shut up."

She snickered in amusement, but received a snow ball to the face. They broke out into war, and she finally tackled him, sending them tumbling into a small tree, thick layers of snow falling onto them. Kawana melted it in frustration with the scythe. Giroro was on top of her, struggling to get off. "Giroro you're crushing me."

"I can't move, there's vines all over my leg."

"Just force out of them."

"They have thorns…"

She sighed in annoyance. "Now what?" She mumbled. "I should sing the song that never ends for you?" Giroro teased. "No!" She squealed, burying her face in the ground, muffling her groans. "Help!" she screamed. "They can't hear us, were on the other side of the island." Kawana reached desperately for the vines with her scythe. "Fuckin… Hell… Gah." They both lie there in silence. "Were going to freeze." He growled. She moved around underneath him. "Stop squirming you're going to-

One long vine snapped and Giroro, who's lower half of his body had been raised into the air, came crashing down onto Kawana. "Shit." She continued to curse under her breathe. She managed to get onto her knees under his weight, he sweat dropped. "Am I really that heavy?"

She breathed a yes. Giroro tried to reach behind his back, but it hurt too much, the way the thorns tore into his legs in the flex. A squirrel stopped in its tracks to stare at them. "What are you looking at, jerk…?" Giroro seethed. The squirrel almost had a faint blush visible behind its fur as it scampered away. "The hell he got all hot for?" He continued to talk to himself. "Because it looks like you're fucking me." She growled, half of her face squished against the snow. He blushed. "D-Don't say that." It really did look wrong, now that he paid attention. Kawana buckled her hips in a shitty attempt to throw him off. "Ahg…" He moaned. "Don't do that!" She growled. "No! Just get off of me!" She continued to squirm, and Giroro felt the blood rush down in-between his legs. "KAWANA!" He yelled. "STOP! PLEASE!" He shut his eyes tightly, flailing his arms. "Why?" She muttered. "Just… Stop." He sighed. "Giroro, you're going to have to deal with the thorns for a few seconds." She started bucking around again, and he sputtered and choked on words. "It's not the thorns!" He squeaked. "What? Did something else happen?" She sounded more annoyed now. "Please don't make me tell you."

"Tell me what…?"

"That your making me hump you! Jerk."

Kawana flushed.

She coughed.

"Going to stop, then?"

She remained silent, her temperature melting the frozen soil.

"Yes, shut up."

Another vine snapped, and Giroro felt his crotch slide into place with hers.

"AH, FOR FUCKS SAKE."


	15. Merry Fucking Christmas

All right then. Continuing with our little thing we got going on here.

*'*'*'*'*

Giroro shuffled his feet silently, the last vine that broke was tight, and whipped his ankle. Kawana squirmed underneath him. "It's almost night." She choked, staring up at the horizon. Giroro pulled at the vines, trying to fall backwards so they could escape. "Giroro! There are more vines back there..." Giroro sighed, when something brushed over his head. He looked up, and sweat dropped. "What?" Kawana shifted, staring. "Fucking… Momoka." He stared intently at the mistletoe hanging over his face. "Ew, kill it for god's sake." She moaned. Giroro nipped at it. "I can't reach it." Kawana shifted farther. "Use your hands." Giroro leaned on her, removing his hand from her sides and wobbling, snatching the piece of crap and shooting daggers at it, before the branch got caught in his hat. "Damn tree." He grabbed the branch and pushed it away, but it came back, swiftly hitting the back of his head and tearing at his hat again. Kawana listened in silence. Rekana watched in a nearby tree, and couldn't help but laugh behind her mask, which was muffled by the crackling of nearby thunder. One bit of hail hit Giroro square in-between the eyes. "Were going to have… A bad time."

*'*'*'*'*'*

Kappa raced around in a panicked circle. "Where is she?!" Keroro and Tamama had been keeping him calm for the past hour. "She's fine! Just out with Giroro, throwing things at animals!" Keroro pulled at the creature's tail, as he was slowly dragged around the room. Tamama was clinging to the top of his head. "STOP WORRYING, YOU BASTARD." He pulled at Kappa's hat that Piraru made for him. Kappa dragged them to the waters, where Piraru and Kururu watched Kappa purposely fall forwards into the nearest pool to get them off. "Fool. Were frogs. You can't shake us!" Keroro whispered as they fell into the cold water. Kappa easily got out of their hold, swimming back out in seconds. "It's freezing, sarge…" Tamama winced, floating into the deep end and dramatically sinking. "Gero…" He did the same. Kappa quickly turned to Piraru. "Kawana's definitely lost." Piraru stood up. "Shit, go find her." They both ran out of the room. Kururu crawls out of the hot tub, pathetically dragging himself to the towels. "Ku~."

*'*'*'*'*'*

Rekana worried about the hail. She was too distracted by the hilarity that she forgot about Kawana's trauma. Kawana and Giroro yelp as hail falls. "Why can't I shoot the fucking vines away?!" Kawana shivered. "I have sensitive hearing!" One shard of ice flies by at a great speed, cutting a vine in the process. Giroro chokes as he falls further, and Kawana's forced all the way to the ground. This clearing was completely _littered_ in vines. A lot of them looked like loaded traps. Kawana only thought that when one vertical vine snapped, flipping her over onto her back underneath him with incredible strength. "Hi." He muttered. She bared her teeth in a snarl. They stared at each other, each feeling the same kind of awkward disgust and building up an atmosphere with it for them to share in silence.

Comforting words…

"You're really warm…" She squeaked. He eyed her suspiciously, and Kawana dug her head back into the dirt as far as she could. "I think that's you, fatty." He grunted. She craned her neck, pushing her face into his. "I'm not a fatty." She dared him to say anything, her eyes so close to his he could feel the daggers. "T'ch. Even barley eating anything, I'm surprised that your not the heavy one crushing me." He pushed her head back into the mud violently. "Maybe your fat because you spend so much time thinking about lady gaga with the crazy hair back there, you don't think about your own health." She hissed. "Maybe your fat because you're cannibalistic." He pushed her easily. "Maybe your fat because you eat nothing but potatoes and the fucking cookies Natsumi gives you." Giroro narrowed his eyes, hesitating. "Maybe your fat because you've been in a depression over killing your whore a million years ago." Kawana bit him. "YOU'RE THAT WHORE!" she shrieked. She bit back into him, hard. He seethed, bucking against her. "What?! Stop biting me! Cannibal!" He wriggled, and hit a random soft spot that loosened her bite enough that he tore his face out of her mouth.

"G-Giroro…"

He was very confused and scared.

"What is this?" He panted.

"G-Gi… Tugogo.."

She passed out.

Giroro and Kawana lie there for the next five minutes, Kawana twitched in her sleep.

Giroro stared at her contently.

"_YOUR THAT WHORE!_"

"_Tugo.._"

"_Tugogo._"

Giroro lays his head onto her chest, he can't keep this up anymore. She called him Tugogo? He heard distant yells. "Kawana!"

"Giroro!" Giroro snapped into reality. "Piraru! Kappa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's over here. No, here!" Kappa cut the vines around Giroro with his claws, dragging them apart from each other's exhausted bodies. "She's asleep?" Piraru nudges Kawana. "She had a panic attack? I don't know." Giroro shrugged. Piraru trotted ahead, carrying Kawana. Kappa helped Giroro up. "Nice excuse." He chuckled as they started walking back. "What do you mean?" He asked, wincing at the pain of his torn up leg that bled a thick trail behind him. "It's so obvious, you're covered in sweat, and you have a love bite." He snickered. "This… Whoa, no. She attacked me, and bit me. Does this look like affection?! You're a sick fuck if you think it does..." He continued to ramble on, Kappa just shook his head. "Whatever you say, soldier."

Rekana slowly made her way back to the hotel, laughing to herself.

*'*'*'*'*'*

Kawana woke up in her cozy hotel room, Piraru, Kappa and Rekana leaning over her, poking her with candy canes. "She's awake!" Piraru screamed. "RUN." Kappa spat, high tailing it to the lobby, quickly followed by Piraru. Rekana watched them. "What was that? Kawana moaned, rubbing her head. "They thought it would be funny to see how long we could poke you with these before you tore our heads off." She said calmly, walking away. "Huh. Well shit. Merry Christmas, you bastards." Nobody noticed how close she came to the trauma, everyone forgot, Kawana went back to sleep, and Keroro trolled Natsumi to make cookies. Giroro, unnoticed, stood leaning against her bead, arms crossed. "Merry fucking Christmas." He slipped the box onto the foot of her bed, then walked off after everyone else.


	16. Eight New Notes?

I am sort of grounded from the computer; this might actually be the last chapter I type for awhile. Thanks my brother's football practice for my strict dad not being here.

Let's see here… Time to make sense of a certain couple.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The whole group sat by the tree, eyeing the presents. "When, Momo-Chi?!" Tamama squealed, pulling at Momoka's shirt as they sat by a fire place. "WHEN." He growled. Momoka pats his head. "Now." She said, the windows filling with light as the sun reaches a peak to spill over into the private hotel. She inched her way toward Fuyuki with evil Momoka, grinning wildly. Natsumi grabbed the first present. "Okay, let's just do this. First one is to Stupid Frog." She handed him the box, he lit up brighter than the room and tore it to shreds. "GUNDAM." He purred, rubbing his face against the box like an affectionate cat. Everyone sweat dropped. "You're welcome, sarge!" Tamama threw his arms in the air, flailing them. "Okay… Next is… Fuyuki." Fuyuki cautiously took the box, and opened it slowly. "Thanks, Momoka." It was a series of little drawings on notes. "Wait, are these… The eight notes?!" Momoka nodded. "Piraru let me have them." Piraru shrugged. "She gave me nutella."

"How do you have-"

"This one is for me." Natsumi interrupted, picking up the next box and bringing it to her lap. Giroro bit his lip and looked away. "That's… A lot of tickets to my favorite radio show, Giroro. Thanks, buddy." Giroro blushed. "You're welcome." Natsumi smiled at him, picking up the next box. "This one is to… Kururu…" Kururu looked up from the computer. Everyone stared at each other. "Who…?" Giroro mumbled. "K-Kururu." Natsumi repeated. Piraru had disappeared. Kururu reached over to grab the box as Natsumi cautiously handed it to him. "What fool got me a thing? Ku ku~." He opened the box, peeking inside. He pulled it out, and he shivered. "Is that paper? What's on it?" Keroro craned his neck. Kururu dropped it back into the box.

"Challenge accepted."

He pulled out a flashlight, turning it over and over in his hands, smirking. He stood up and walked off, dropping one piece of paper and not noticing. Dororo picked it up and read it aloud. "Let's play a game, Necucu. Merry Christmas. Here's a map." Everyone stared back to each other. "Who gave him the present, again?" Giroro looked to Natsumi. "I caught the tag when he took it, it said Piraru."

"Where is Piraru?"

Rekana shifted uneasily.

"_Fools_."

They stared at her. "What do you mean…Rekana? Do you know what this is?" Momoka asked nervously.

Rekana stood up and walked over to Dororo, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "R-Rekana?" He muttered. "_Let's go save Kururu._"

Everyone watched them disappear around a corner. "Can we please forget we saw that?" Tamama moaned. "Yes." They said in unison.

*'*

Kawana sat up. "A-Ah, what?" She leaned forwards, placing her hands on the box. She ripped it open and dragged it closer so she could see inside it. She yelped. Her gift jumped up and pawed her face, licking it madly. "Giroro!" She squealed, pushing the puppy away from her face. She snatched the card and tore it open.

"Make some friends, Step into the light, and don't eat your fucking present." She smiled, falling back into her pillow as the puppy tackled her again.

*'*

Dororo was pushed into the wall, Rekana slammed her hands on either side of the wall around him. "_We have to go keep Kururu from the forest. If he wins the 'game', we all join without knowing. We all die._" Dororo pushed her back. "Just tell me what the game is." Rekana pondered. "_She'll kill me for this…_"

*'*

Kururu, after putting on his epic jacket, made his way into the forest. He was fully aware of what Piraru really was, he just lied about it. It was a once in a lifetime chance to really play Slender in real life circumstances. A day time version… Oh well. He kept the flashlight in a tight grip; he would be here until night if he felt like it. What if someone were to get involved? He would ditch them, obviously. He didn't have enough snacks for two people. He had enough for five, and their all his. He glanced over his shoulder as he reached the forest. "Here goes everything~." He walked off into the endless grove of trees, eight new pieces of paper, and his 'present' waiting for him within.


	17. The Short Beginning of the End

Let's see, I'm typing this starting at what seems like 9:40 PM. I better finish this tonight, or I'll hit myself…God.

*'*

Dororo looked over his shoulder. "I can't sense him…" Rekana lifted her mask away from her face. "She blocks all types of communications. You should be quieter." She walked closer to him. "Don't look over your shoulder. Ever." He nodded. "What do we do if we find him?" He whispered. "Get him back to the hotel and-"

There was a series of screams and loud crashes coming from the direction they came in. "Shit, what happened?!" She hissed. "I'll go back, you keep looking for Kururu." She jumped off. Dororo fumbled with his flashlight. He heard a branch crack behind him. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He panted, speed walking away.

*'*

Rekana quietly opened the entrance doors. The entire hotel was littered with… Gore. The tree was burnt to a crisp, and everyone was gone… Except for Keroro. Keroro cowered behind a large box, he was already covered in grime and shaking violently. "K-Keroro… This was Kawana, wasn't it?"

*'*

Dororo got extreme cold sweats. _Don't look behind you_… The thought was burning him to death in his mind, racing so fast. He silently cooed into the darkness of the forest; "K-Kururu?" He arched his back. So cold… He actually felt naked. Naked with something possibly looming over him from behind. Breathing collisionless breaths down his neck. "D-Dororo…" He heard. "Kururu… That you..?" He watched as a very torn up Kururu emerged from a bush. "Dororo… Get me out of here. I've got the notes, now save our asses as soon as you can." He quietly flailed the pieces of paper around in his tight, throbbing grip. "I-I… Is it behind me?!" He squeaked. "No." Kururu muttered. Dororo turned around, meeting the eyes of nothing.

"Okay, so I'll carry you back ninja style, this will go much faster." He whispered loud enough for Kururu to hear. "Dororo." He growled. Dororo turned to him. "Don't cheat. It's never been done for a reason~."

*'*

Okay, super sorry for the shortest chapter ever. I'll definitely make up for it tomorrow. Dad is kicking me off the computer, pfffft gonna kill him with endless muffin throwing. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.


	18. Two Traumas, One cause

Narwhal, you're so epic. I hope I'll write a long make up chapter now, I actually have time. I think. Let's see how long this can get. I will make this SCARY.

*'*

Dororo flinched. "What are you talking about?" Kururu cringed, shrugging. "I don't even know what she's capable of. The game doesn't really show you…" Dororo sweat dropped. "What's going on, really? I mean, what are we even running from?"

"Were running from Slender Man. Ku…" He walked around Dororo. "Follow or die." Dororo turned and followed, still confused. "Who is Slender Man…?" He whispered. "A tall man, about over eight feet tall, no face, limbs that stretch impossible lengths, very slender, steals children." Dororo had anime blank eyes. "W-Were not children though…" Kururu once again held up the notes. "Yeah, but I took his notes so he's after us. Or she's after us… Eh." Dororo glared at him. "Why did you take his possessions?" His hand twitched with every shaky breath. "It's my gift. She's a twisted one. How can I say no~? Ku." He panted, his hand on his left shoulder that was bleeding. "Who's she?" He sheathed his sword. "Piraru. And she keeps calling me this… Stupid nick name. Necucu?" He sneered. "When did she get so damn weird?" He shook his head. "But this is fun, you know." He crossed his arms behind his head, wincing. Dororo rolled his eyes. They stiffened, hearing a loud bang, the same bang you would hear when _he_ finds you. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Kururu yelled, running back into the forest, his arms in the air. Dororo shook, staring at the faceless monster. He ran after Kururu, screaming louder than a banshee.

*'*

Rekana placed a hand on Keroro's shoulder. He stared up at her, his face wet with tears. "What. Happened."

Keroro blinked. "Y-You're a girl, Rekana?" Rekana slapped him. "What happened!?" Keroro pointed to the room that Kawana had been sleeping in. "It's…" Keroro's blinking sped up, he swayed back and fourth. "Not…" Rekana held him up. "What?" She hissed. "Kawana…" His eyes fluttered, then closed. Rekana slowly shifted his little green body, to find the Cerberus tooth in his chest. "Keroro…" She whispered. No response. "Damn it, Keroro… You weren't bad. Not bad at all." Instead of leaving him, she picked him up bridal style and carried him with her. Rekana reached the door to Kawana's bedroom. She set down Keroro and cautiously opened the door an inch, peeking in. The room was blank, shiny, pitch black. In the centre of the room was hell. The giant dog nibbled on something, she prayed to god it was something Paul cooked. On his back, were a mess of thin, red veins, attaching from across the room to the ceiling, like a live cocoon. She could hear the faint heart beat. It was definitely Kawana. She had complete control of the house, and everything in the house, except for the hosts. The Cerberus guarded her. That's a new idea… A damn it, it was a good idea. Rekana thought about why she would have her trauma. She must have certainly forgotten about the thing with Giroro… Oh fuck. What did he get her for Christmas?

*'*

Dororo hugged Kururu, the yellow frog dragging him at an incredible speed, running through the undergrowth, they both were still screaming, swerving the flash light's beams everywhere. Piraru transformed back into a Keronian. "Too easy!" She chirped. "I won't kill you, fools." She was still standing where she scared them, and could still hear them screaming. "I never knew there were forests on Keron~!" With that, she transformed back and followed them at a steady pace.

It was eerie, and quiet. The only company where the bugs and the mistletoes that swayed slowly over their heads. They finally stopped screaming and were both walking now, back to back.

(Okay, being kicked off. Dat punishment)


	19. The Bro and the Statue!

Short short short short gah. Thanks for all the Americans, Canadians, and Spaniards that seem to be viewing this the most o_o And few people from Norway…. Yeah. Sudden interest in drawing everyone's OC! I even drew Miyaya… And Narwhal. Sudden random interests, but hell, im writing fan fiction about the most ridiculous anime ever. Don't kill me for writing an actually scary chapter, I guess I haven't been writing exactly "scary" things, or scary enough for a person's liking. I will try not to have character death. Lets see just how powerful two of three traumas can be when activated by a warming and chilling past, or pasts. Don't judge my awkward writing… Okay judge it. I know you do it anyways, in a good or bad way. ENOUGH TALKING.

*'*

Kururu and Dororo glanced around for a way out, every time they turn their heads expecting him to be standing there. This was the most irritating thing ever. Dororo and Kururu took a few seconds to gather themselves together, panting with their hands on their knees. "What do those notes even say?" Dororo breathed, reaching for them to be placed in his hand, which they were. "Their in order. Ku ku." The yellow guy sat back against a tree. The first one looked like a Keronian and a wolf. The Keronian was placing his hand on the wolf's nose. He examined the next note. It was a simple space ship. Six Keronians were standing on it, pointing to what looked like Keron. Next note. It looked like two Keronians on a bridge, staring at the horizon, he could tell it was Keron because of the badly drawn stacks of dice that made up the bridge. Next note. Two Keronians were fighting, one seemed to be missing a hand. Next note. A Keronian in a bed… One standing by it… It was a hospital. Next note. The Keronian handed the injured one something… It looked like a triangle. No, it was a sword. Next note. All six Keronians were standing in the hospital room, sitting in chairs. One had an 'x' through it's face. One wore a cowboy hat. One had wolf ears on it's hat. Next note. A simple mushroom. No… That was an explosion. He handed the notes back to Kururu. The forest rang with a heavy air. The air of… Karma. Fucking Karma. Like everything that happens this far off, will be determined by luck, hope, and whatever beliefs they will manage to cling to, like their precious frog lives. Kururu and Dororo herd buzzing. "Fu-uck." Kururu growled, gripping the hand radio tightly, like he intended to break it. "Let's go, Dororo-Chan. He's closer than you think." He gets up, and points his flashlight ahead. _Stupid me, being smug with Piraru. I totally triggered something… When I… Damn it_. He shook his head, walking at a rather fast pace with Dororo, who tripped on darkness constantly.

*'*

Rekana wasn't being very smart with that mask off. Something, she really wished she knew what, snuck up behind her and brought a deal of a blow upon her head, knocking her out before she felt anything. Rekana woke in one of the guest rooms at the very top of the Hotel. "No! I'm the player… Where's Keroro…" She looked under the bed, and he was there, seemed to be alive, the tooth gone. He crawled out and stared up at her, eyes shining. "I'm not dead? GERO~!" He tackled her, squeezing her and shaking with relief. "Idiot… We have to go collect everyone that's still alive and go get Kawana. Focus." Keroro stopped. "I kind of do the opposite of focus." She sweat dropped. "Then just shut up, follow me, and tell me if anything follows us or looks suspicious." She looked through the drawers. Meds, Kindle, Stephano, etc. She found the secret button under Stephano's hand connecting to the sword, and pressed it. The statue glowed, and grew, transforming. Keroro watched in amazement at the golden Keronian standing before him. "Tugogo, it's great to see you." She said, tossing the statue aside. "Rekana? What happened? You get caught up in a trauma attack?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Kawana, me and Piraru. Were here on vacation I think. Piraru is out in the forest with some guys, going through her thing." Tugogo shook his head. "Tisk… Who's this, your boy friend?" He turned to Keroro, who flinched. "NO." They yelled in unison. "Giroro, how could you say that? Why did you paint yourself golden? Where am I?" He did a double-take. Tugogo glared at him. "What's a Giroro?" Rekana shrugged. "A guy that looks a lot like you, ignore this coincidence." She stared at Keroro. "This is Tugogo, he isn't painted gold, he _is _gold. He's not really alive, either. He's an acquaintance when dealing with… The horrible shit that is Kawana." Keroro eyes were shining again. "He's solid gold? Were not dead yet?" Tugogo grunted at him. "This isn't twenty questions, it's Amnesia." Rekana scratched her head. "Which is weird, because I remember coming here…"

"It's the two traumas. The power is interfering and she can't manage memory loss upon you guys." Rekana looked around her. "Who the fuck… Jake?" There seemed to be a intercom attached to the ceiling. "What about me? I found you guys, don't expect me to not check up on my sister and friends, even coming from the other side of the world." Rekana sweat dropped and threw some meds at the intercom. "Okay smart ass, help us cheat." She exclaimed sternly. "I don't feel like it. I want to watch. You're my You Tube, babe." With that, the intercom clicked, as if turned off. Three frogs stood to the exit of the room, where they would begin. They stared uneasily at each other, even Tugogo. "If you die, I'll hit her for you." He promised Rekana. Rekana took her helmet in her hands. She pressed a button, and after some shifting metal plates took their places, the mask had taken the for of a cow boy hat. Electric sparks danced across it, and the band was littered with ones and zeros. She placed it on her hand, and materialized her hand gun. "That's so cool…" Keroro breathed. "Okay, dip shits. Let's go." Tugogo pushed her aside. "I'll stay ahead. I'm already dead, just a monster that wont hurt you…" He had a precious point. He slowly opened the door, there was nothing in the first hallway. Some sense of security came from the fact that Jake was monitoring them. Some sense… That didn't last long. As Keroro and Rekana got lost in their thoughts, they heard the sounds of sword against rushing air. Tugogo slowly pulled his sword from the Grunt. It fell backwards, he simply walked over it, making sure to kick it in the face. Rekana followed, and Keroro was hesitant to walk over the 'thing'. The next hallway scared Keroro shitless, red lights flashed and messed with his sanity slightly. Rekana and Tugogo stayed close, weapons ready. Rekana yelped, three monsters pounced from the darkness in the next flash of light. She shot two, Tugogo sliced one's head off. Rekana had a very deep claw mark across her chest, going down her stomach. She moaned. "It's not healing…" She whispered. Keroro ran to her, examining the gash. "Gero… We still have meds, right?" Tugogo pulled the gauze from his pockets. (He's wearing pants) "You apply it, I'll stand by and guard." He then held his blood stained sword up reassuringly. Keroro nodded, and began to carefully wrap the gauze around her, she helped him. The scratch goes down to her crotch…

"Can you take it from there, Rekana?" He whispered, the smallest blush on his face. "I could have done the whole thing, move."

She looked like she was wearing a mummy's bathing suit.

(That's enough for now, I'm going to bed… Hope that was good ish)


	20. A Wonderful Day To be Keroro, De arimasu

Damn it, Narwhal. That's a lot of head aches... Hope that changes. Don't feel bad about not reviewing, I can do other stuff like…Lurk and think of ideas. And draw. Whatever, It's just satisfying enough that you review at all.

Now for the highlights of my day before we continue.

My whole after school went to the park this afternoon. It was really windy and in front of the park was a row of VERY tall, lush trees. Everyone chased the leaves around until we had to leave… I caught two and chased an injured butterfly, it mocks me… It got away xD

So I get home and browse Fan Fiction, checking if there were any Warriors stories. I go to use the bathroom in my parent's room; my little brother is lying in their bed and playing Mario on the DS. It is very disturbing… Shitting to loud 8-bit music.

*'*

Keroro hid behind Rekana, who re-loaded her gun quickly. Tugogo jumped and flung his sword ahead into the darkness, scaring the two nervous frogs behind him. "R-Rekana…" He muttered. "Yes…?"

"I missed."

Just then Rekana noticed the tentacle wrapped around his ankle, with one last gaze of sorry, he was forcefully pulled ahead, screaming and thrashing. "TUGOGO!" She screamed, dragging Keroro with her as she ran down the hallway, her gun stiffly aimed ahead of her. A very sloppily stitched together monster clung to the ceiling, making a bad attempt to tear Tugogo's throat. Tugogo panted and kicked, never daring to tear his eyes away from the thing. Rekana didn't hesitate to shoot; she fired about eight direct shots, and reloaded. The recoil was powerful, her arm ached. The monster slumped against the floor, Tugogo squeezed out of its loosened grip. Keroro picked up the golden sword and handed it to him shakily. Tugogo took it in a weak grasp. Rekana didn't want to bend down to him, her cut needed to heal without stretching more than it already had. Keroro let Tugogo lean on him; nobody spoke as they slowly made their way down to the next floor. They were far too scared to check the elevator. They used the stairs, and Keroro fell through them three times. Rekana reached the bottom of the stairs. She peeked over to the next hallway. Red lights still flashed. "Hey guys. I don't really want you dead that much, so I'll help you a little. I think Tamama is trapped in one of these rooms. Go save him." Jake turned the intercoms off again. "When I find him… The recoil on this thing will go to his face." She examined Tugogo. "I see no scratches, what's so bad that you need support for it?" Tugogo kicked his leg out a little. "It broke my foot and leg, smart ass." She shook her head. "Why aren't we healing?" Tugogo shrugged. "Let's go find what's his face." He mentioned, pushing Keroro and using his large blade as support. Keroro stayed behind the two as they came to the first room of ten. Just as Rekana reached for the knob, she heard Keroro scream. She turned around, along with Tugogo. "I stepped on a splinter, Gero." He winced, hopping on one foot. "Want me to kiss it for you, jerk?!" Rekana snapped. "Yes, please." Rekana and Tugogo sweat dropped.

*'*

Kururu and Dororo broke into a run, and the buzzing just got louder. "Are you sure were not running to it?" Dororo whimpered between pants. "I'm sure… She's probably fucking teleporting." He hissed. Dororo moaned at the thought that she could even teleport. They both skid to a halt, kicking up sand and snow, staring at the water ahead of them. "Shit… Where are we?" Kururu pulled out the map. The buzzing grew louder. "KURURU-" Dororo yelped. Kururu spun around. Dororo was gone. Kururu's head spinned. The buzzing stopped. No… It began again. Soft, like a warning. He ran along the beach, panting heavily and never looking back.

Dororo struggled against her Keronian grip. She had her hand over his mouth, he couldn't see her. He was still freaking out. Tears stream down his face, he thrashed around and whimpered more than ever. "I won't kill you…" She whispered. Dororo paused from his muffled screams to listen carefully to her. "This is all a game, don't tell Necucu. He must have forgotten." She loosened her grip slightly. Dororo broke away and jumped out of the tree. He stared up at her, Piraru's red eyes gleamed in the moon light. They dared him to say a word, to make an appearance to Kururu. "Why would you do this?" He mumbled. "You're scaring us to death, Piru-Chan." She gave him a confused look. "How do you know my name? Did Necucu say it? Who are you, anyways?" He froze. "I'm the first one to meet you… You don't remember me?" He curled up into an emo ball and sobbed. She narrowed her eyes. "Can you tell me what part of Keron I'm in? I didn't know it could have such large forests, if none at all." Dororo couldn't hear her over his crying. "You're so mean, Piru-Chan!" He hissed. She irritably jumped down from the tree. "Don't go after Necucu, or you will spoil the game." She lifted his head and forced him to look into her eyes. "And never see daylight again." She dropped him there, walking away, changing back into Slender Man as she disappeared from eye range into the fog.

Kururu finally collapsed to the ground the moment the buzzing stopped. He spasmed in pain and exhaustion. He choked for air. His throat was dry, it hurt like a bitch. Kururu felt around his jacket for the pocket he kept the notes in. Hastily, he pulled them out and held them close. "Their mine, you bastard." He breathed. His flashlight was flickering, it wouldn't last even two more minutes. He was doomed. He felt around for something else that had been in the gift box he received. Kururu pulled the small silver chain out of the pocket slowly. "Ku…" He winced. In the end of the chain was a little diamond, dyed to look like a toxic sign. He tied it around his wrist, hoping for the best, now hating himself for relying on cliché strategies of possible hope. He got up, pointed the flashlight ahead, and walked.

*'*

Keroro rubbed his now black eye as Rekana peeked into the first room. "Nothing. But I'm sure it's a trap." She and Tugogo stared at Keroro. "Gero?"

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE! GEROOO!" They pushed him into the room and shut the door behind him. After some screaming and the sounds of a certain frog being chased around by something, there was silence. Rekana peeked inside and gasped. Keroro stood over a dead monster, covered in blood that wasn't his. "How did you-"

She was interrupted by Keroro holding up the splinter that had once been lodged in his foot. A simple, tiny blade of wood. Tugogo and Rekana gapped at him. "I have to say, gero gero. It is quite humid in here." He smirked, dropping the wooden thorn. "This room is empty." Tugogo stated. "We have to check the next one." Rekana pulled herself together. She nodded, turning back to the hallway and slowly making her way to the next room. Keroro followed away from the corpse, slamming the door behind him and trailing blood onto the carpet. He put a hand on Rekana's shoulder. "I should be the one to check rooms." He suggested. "Uh… Sure, but don't touch me. I don't like that feeling… Hot and sticky… Blood." She pulled away, leaving him to walk inside without even checking for impending dangers. He was tackled by something, and Tugogo jumped back, landing on his ass and yelling in pain. Rekana aimed her gun at the thing that tackled him. She lowered the gun and sighed. "Found him." Tamama hugged Keroro and screamed to him his apologies and reliefs.

(That was pretty long, I guess. I'm going to go browse now.)


	21. A Legend's Dieing Wish::

Okay, I have all Saturday to type, if my parents don't drag me to the theaters again. I don't want to see any movies =.=

We have netflix…. I don't want to be dragged around town to see some movie my dad picked. Seriously.

*'*

Keroro pushed Tamama away, the tadpole whimpered and clung to his leg. He stood up and dragged Tamama down the hall in circles. "T-Tamama… Get off my leg…" He hissed, kicking and hopping on one foot. "BUT SARGE YOU'RE ALIVE AND IM ALIVE AND YOU'RE NOT HURT AND THERES MONSTERS." He shrieked, crying anime style. "G-Gero…" Rekana walked past them and once again pointed her gun ahead. "Wish I had my fucking horse." She spat. "Something happen to him?" Tugogo followed. "One of the frogs killed him." She said, raising her gun to the near darkness. "Speaking of that, why are there Keronians down here?" She shrugged. "Invading? That's what Piraru said." Tugogo turned his head and looked back at the two frogs, Keroro panicking as Tamama clung to his leg and hopping around the hallway. "Are you sure?" He murmured. "Definitely not." Keroro stumbled up to them. "Please… Get him off." He fell forwards and Tamama climbed onto his head. "MINE."

Rekana aimed the gun to his face, and Tamama backed off of him. "I would totally Tamama Impact your ass, but you're the one keeping us alive so… Yeah." He growled. "Pft." She turned and began walking again. Tugogo was already ahead. "Why isn't there anything in here yet?" Rekana, Tamama and Keroro glared at him. "What?"

"Don't jinx it." They said in unison.

"Shit."

*'*

Kururu tripped over himself when he saw what was before him. "The hotel… KU." He ran towards it, barley believing he survived a trip around the whole island. He rammed into the entrance, the door flew off its hinges. He scrambled inside. "What the fuck… Ku ku ku…" Kawana's mess of grime and such was there. Everywhere. It might have gotten worse than you can remember. He walked off to the indoor pools, he heard something splashing around in there. He slowly approached the room, which the glass was fogged. He opened the door, unaware of Kawana's business. In the water, floats something he couldn't make out. The air was heavy with the smells of copper. Iron. Blood. He inched to the pool, still unable to make the thing out. The water was a dark red, a rush of vibrant crimson would push from the thing every few seconds, refreshing the tone of the cloudy, thick water. Kururu felt something on his back. He looked up.

"KU."

*'*

Keroro and Tamama walked back to back, they had lost Rekana and Tugogo in the flashing of lights. Slowly, they tense, as red mist swirled into the hallways. The doors rang with noise, like whatever was housed in there was panicking to get out. Keroro used the mist as an advantage, as much he knew it was blood, it was humid, warm and moist. He licked along the top row of his teeth, when he made contact with a fang, he stuck his hand in his mouth. Tamama could hear his murmurs, as he forced himself to pull it out. Blood dripped down his chin, he held out the tooth like a dagger. His mouth hurt… It hurt like a bitch. Tamama's mouth glowed, charged with electricity and power, adrenalin, and fear. Half of a tiger pounced from the darkness, dragging its upper half towards them. Keroro dashed forwards, kicked it in the jaw, and when its head was at eye level in the air, he jammed the tooth into the tiger's skull. Tamama didn't dare turn around, a cobra, about fifteen feet long, defied gravity and slithered up and around the ceiling and floor, coiling over the walls. Tamama expected to shoot a blast of light at its head, but it was too charged… It shot lightning. The lightning electrocuted the length of the snake's body and in impact, its head imploded. Tamama rubbed the bones and blood from his face and turned around to face Keroro, who was trying to pull his fist out of the tiger's eye socket as it flung him around. Keroro gave up on pulling his hand out and dug around in there with the tooth that was still in his hand. He made one more thrust with the tooth, and the tiger fell forwards, blood vomit and brains flowed from its mouth. Keroro finally broke free of it, and stumbled back into Tamama, who gladly helped him regain balance. "Sarge…" He whispered, afraid he would choke on the ash lining his mouth. "T-Tamama…" He grunted, turning to see his work on the snake, what was left of it on fire. "Are we monsters?" Tamama whispered in a cold, emotionless tone. "T-Tamama… I don't know." Tamama turned to the one room that was still noisy. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, Tamama impacting the door and caving it in, crushing whatever was behind it. "G-Gunso… Why…" A human, pale hand reached out from the rubble. "Fuyuki-Dono!" Keroro gasped, running into the room. He and Tamama helped Fuyuki pull himself from the destruction. Fuyuki had a long, bright red claw mark on his face, over his nose. "What did this?" Keroro growled. Fuyuki shook his head. "I woke up with it." Tamama looked around the room. "Let's go and find everyone else." Fuyuki shakily got up and walked out of the room, into the hallway, and screamed. Keroro and Tamama ran to him, and looked around. "What is it?"

"Did you guys do this?" He squeaked. He pointed to the mess.

"You're not like that… Gunso…"

Keroro looked down at his hands. "Actually… I… I am."

Fuyuki stared at him for a moment, before looking back to the hallways. "What is this…?" He mumbled. Tamama gripped his stomach. "Hell." He stated, and everyone jumped at the sounds of growling. "My stomach, you idiots…." He hissed. Keroro looked down nervously. "What is it, Sarge?"

"I have a totally gross idea… De arimasu."

*'*

Kururu stared up at him, his eyes were wide open, and his pupils were a glossy tone of grey, rather than their usual brown. Straps of rubber covered the lower half of his face, his beak was barley visible. Kappa's tail limply swayed in the cold, light wind. Blood dripped onto Kururu, and he just stared up at Kappa. Kappa's eyes were so wide… They had to be stretched by the person who killed him and set his corpse up like this. One of Kappa's arms reached out to him, stiff, supported by nothing. The blood that dripped onto Kururu dripped from his hand, which ironically was hanging over his head. This said…

This said…

His dieing wish.

_It said run._


	22. InSaNiTy & HoPe

Guest or no, reviews are appreciated. Remember that, guys. Narwhal doesn't have to though… lol.

So how scary can it get… Before someone goes insane?

*'*

Keroro walked down the stairs… Slowly… Any step could trigger anything. He reached the bottom step, and with the other two behind him, peeked around the corner into the second floor. No flashing red lights. Just dim, navy blue lit up the hall section by section. Keroro grasped the fang like he should. He stared at the scar on his chest. "I'll kill you… The same way you killed me." He whispered to himself, taking one footstep onto the carpeted ground. He thought deeply about the Cerberus. "I never want to see…" He cautiously swayed forwards, taking another soft step. "The light again." His shadow was undetermined, the dim blue light filtered from behind each door from all directions and his shadow had nowhere to stretch. It was stuck poking out at angles, taking the shape of a star beneath his feet. Tamama and Fuyuki followed closely behind. Keroro hesitated to open the first door. "Stu…" He heard within. "Pid…"

"Frog…"

"Natsumi-Dono…" He breathed. "Wait, Gunso…" Fuyuki leaned down to put a shoulder on the more red than green frog. "We trust the sounds of each other… Too much." He whispered. "Gunso… That may not be Nee-Chan." He explained briefly. "Fuyuki…." The voice was back. It was weak and pleading. Keroro shot Fuyuki a warning glance before taking hold of the door knob. Fuyuki stepped back. Before he could turn it all the way, Tamama slapped his hand away. "It's not her… Keroro." He whispered eerily. "Please…" Keroro grunted. "Call me Sarge." Tamama stared at the ground, his eyes swollen with tears. "It's not her!" He squeaked. "Sarge it's not Natsumi!" Tamama looked to Fuyuki for a way out. Fuyuki was just as scared if not more scared than he was. "Gunso… What if it isn't her… What if it kills you…" Fuyuki panted, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keroro remained still, his hand back on the knob. "Then… I'm sorry. It's either we check or we never know." He breathed. Fuyuki and Tamama backed up against the wall when they heard the clicking of the door ring through the hallways. "Stupid frog?" Natsumi lied behind the door, hugging Giroro to her chest. Everyone sighed in relief. "You're alive…" Fuyuki murmured, helping his sister up to her feet. "Is that Giroro…?" Keroro stared up to the frog she held tightly. "Oh, Keroro… He's dead, Keroro…" Natsumi whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held out the body of the soldier for him to see. Tamama and Keroro rush to him. Giroro was very cold, still bleeding from the gash in his stomach. "He died saving me…" She whimpered. They saw Giroro's blood all over her. She must have cared a lot to hold him closely, even after death, and bleed profusely into her arms. "I couldn't do anything to save him… He never got to say goodbye… He was in shock until he died." At this point, everyone was crying. A mixture of rage, confusion and mourning. "That sucks." They all heard. "JAKE…" Keroro spat in a fit of rage. "I liked that guy. Oh yes, and he didn't really kill the mutant rat, it's just in shock as he was. It will live. And kill someone, I'm sure. Be handy with that fang, Keroro. You're a natural gamer." With that, the intercom clicked off. They all instinctively shut the door together. "Can one of us please keep an ear out for the sounds of doors being opened by rats?" Fuyuki whimpered. Tamama saluted weakly. Keroro silently walked ahead, motioning them to follow. _Phycopathy if getting to me_… Keroro's eyes flutter from exhaustion. Something stirred ahead, and he snapped into reality, pointing the dagger ahead, and one was pointed right back. A golden blade, to be exact. "T-Tugogo?" He mumbled. Tugogo stepped into the light with Rekana on his shoulders. "Keroro!" He squealed. "Rekana is dieing." He tapped the flat side of the sword onto her flank. _That cut must have gotten infected…_ He thought, walking over to her. "I'll carry her, you have yourself to worry about." Tugogo handed her over and immediately fell backwards on his butt, tending hastily to his broken limb. Natsumi walked over to them. "Who are you?" She murmured. He looked a lot like Giroro. Tugogo stared at the dead frog she carried. _That guy looks exactly like me_… "Uhm… I am a reincarnation." He told her, standing up shakily with support of his sword. "G-Giroro?" She cooed. "Uh… Yeah, I'm him." He got confused looks from Tamama and Keroro. "Put down my body." He demanded. Natsumi looked down at the body, and back to him. "Put it down." He repeated. She slowly lied Giroro down at her feet. "Let's go, forget the corpse, we don't need it." Tugogo grunted, staggering ahead. Keroro looked down at Rekana, her hat wasn't glowing, like it had ran out of power. He jumped when her eyes fluttered open. "Keroro?" She squeaked. "R-Rekana, were all here. Were all here for you." He said as calmly as possible. Natsumi let her gaze drift to them as everyone was walking down the long hall. "K-Keroro… Kill them all for me." She whispered. "I will. I'll kick Jake in the face for you, too." He chuckled somberly. She smiled, passing out in his arms. Natsumi was slightly taken aback by this. Since when did people treat stupid frog like he was a hero? What did he ever do? What _did_ he do? She stared contently at the scar on his chest. Tamama stayed close to Keroro, just as concerned of Rekana rather than jealous of the attention she had just received. This was so disturbing… Tamama is too scared to barley even be bi-polar. "Do you think she'll be okay, Sarge?" He mewled. "Hope for the best, Private." Natsumi observed how Keroro was much more messier than everyone else. If you paid close attention you could make out the bite marks littering his back. "Hey stupid frog…" She said aloud. He looked up at her. "How did you get so beaten up?" Keroro looked down at himself. Tamama sighed. "It was horrible, we fought all this crap on the third floor. I killed a giant snake and Sarge killed a tiger with his tooth." Natsumi flinched. Keroro still had his fang in his palm, turning it round and round with his fingers. "You didn't…" She breathed. "I did. But I will take nobody's praise." He stopped spinning the fang and clenched his hand tightly around it. "Is that you're tooth…?" She asked, noticing when he talked he was missing a k-9. "I pulled it out the moment the tiger attacked. Can you please stop, Natsumi-Dono?" He tensed. "No way. How in the hell did you kill it? Details. Now." She hissed. Keroro hesitated before saying " I plunged into his eye socket and dug through the skull until his brains sept from his jaws." Natsumi could never imagine that. Tamama only nodded at this. "Then he saved me." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head. "After blowing me up." Tamama sweat dropped. "I'm trying to stay out of the praise zone, sorry Gunso." Fuyuki turned back to the hallways. They heard distant screaming, and running footsteps approaching. "That's…" Keroro gasped. Kururu runs straight past them, flailing his arms. They all armed themselves with their weapons and fists. Keroro took Rekana's gun in his own hand. The creature one would know as Nessie roared as she poked her head into the blue light. She sounded exactly like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Keroro shot her in the face, and her head swayed side to side, before crashing to the ground. "About that gross idea…" He stared at Tamama. Tamama flinched. "Impact please." He pointed at the monster with the gun. "Why?" Tamama whimpered. "You're practically cooking it, right?" Everyone turned to face him. "I don't think we can eat that…" Natsumi lowered her gaze. Keroro shook his head. "Impact it, and I'll taste test it for you all." Rekana opened her eyes slightly. "You can eat anything that isn't zombified." She explained before going back to sleep. "Where did Kururu go?" Natsumi interrupted. Kururu was cowering further down the hall. Natsumi walked over to him, picking him up by the leg. "Stupid frogs." She growled, walking back to the group. "Hey, after were ready to move on, we have to climb over the lake monster." Fuyuki reminded them, and he was right. The width of Nessie took up the hallway. They all nod. "Now, Tamama." Keroro lowered the gun. Tamama impacted the monster, trying not to burn it too hard. "We.. We can sleep here tonight." Natsumi pointed to a room she had just inspected. "Nothing in there, no traps, no holes in the walls and it locks from the inside." Everyone did trust her, but were cautious to face the entrance of the room. They stayed out in the hallway to eat anything possible, and moved into the room, closing and locking the door behind them "It's actually quite nice in here." Tamama tilted his head. It was a simple room, white, plush carpet barley stained with blood lied out on the floor for them to sleep on. "Yeah, nice find." Fuyuki said, sitting down in the far corner. Natsumi dropped Kururu, the yellow frog still hugging the notes to his chest in a death grip. Keroro lay Rekana down on the other far corner. "I'll stay awake through the night, just in case." He suggested to Natsumi. "Alright, but wake me up when something happens." She said, walking over to Fuyuki to comfort him. It they had a clock, they would know it was ten at night. Everyone eventually fell asleep, Keroro stayed awake, holding Rekana closely. Her eyes open. "Keroro… What time is it?" She whispered weakly. "Night. Everyone is asleep." He explained. She sighed. "I'm wide awake… Shit." She rolled out of his lap and onto her stomach. "What happened?" She said, looking around nervously. He crawled over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You missed dinner, that's pretty much it." She got chills from his touch. "I told you I don't like the hot and sticky feelings of blood."

Keroro smirked. "Just for tonight, you can like hot and sticky." He whispered lustfully.


	23. Bravery, a Gift From Keron

Maybe your perverted mind was right ~ *frog smex happened :0*

They were just really tired. But I guess I wouldn't put my life in Keroro's hands either lol

I know what some people might be thinking!

Where is Dororo?

What happened to RekanaxDororo?

Is Piraru still after Kururu?

Is Giroro really dead?!

Will Tugogo help Natsumi fall in love when the time is right?

FIND OUT U LAZYS.

*'*

Natsumi and Tugogo woke up first, ironically. They woke everyone else up, and nobody really wanted to try to wake up Keroro or Rekana… Keroro hugging her like a teddy bear with his 'dagger' in one hand. Natsumi finally kicked Keroro lightly, like a nudge. "Pekopon to stupid frog." Keroro snapped awake. "Gero?" He squeaked. "Five more minutes." He whimpered. "GET UP." Tugogo yelled, picking him up and throwing him over his back. Rekana squirmed. "Why is it so cold…?" She whispered, eyes still closed. "Rekana, get up." Tamama poked her head. "Don't touch me." She growled, sitting up. Keroro scrambled away from Tugogo and fell on his face. "Gero… Who's left to find?" Natsumi shrugged. "Momoka and Piraru." Kururu flinched at this. "Ku ku… We shouldn't look for Piraru." Everyone turned their heads to him. "Why?"

"She's trying to kill us, too. Ku ku ku ku~." Everyone glared at him. "Why would she do that?" Natsumi bent down to him, glaring into what's left of his glasses. "Same reason Kawana is trying to kill us. Emotional problems. Ku~!" He shrugged. Everyone sweat dropped. "Emotional problems?" Keroro breathed. "Yes…" Rekana spoke up. "Maybe I can explain later." She said, standing up. "Ugh, I don't feel good today." She muttered. "That's probably because you didn't eat." Tamama said, walking to the door. "I don't need to eat…" She hissed. Tamama unlocked the door. "Someone want to help me check~?" He slightly opened the door. Keroro ran to him. They bother double take, poking their head out the door. They quickly jump backwards, slamming the door and locking it. "GEROOOO." Keroro squealed. "What? What is it?" Natsumi exclaimed, running over to the door. "I-it's… What's his face…. And he's… Gero…" Keroro scrambled to the far end of the room where Fuyuki picked him up. "What about Dororo?" Keroro shook his head. "Being held captive by a tall thing." He whispered. Kururu screamed. Everyone stared at him. "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE." He barked, flinging himself into a protective ball position. "K-Kururu?" Keroro choked. "NOPE." He growled. "If you know what this is, spit it out…" Natsumi loomed over him. "S-Slender Man!" He squealed, clinging to her leg. Fuyuki gasped. "Oh my gosh Slender Man?! I'm so lucky! I can't believe he's actually here! He's totally real!" He gleamed. Keroro sighed. "And he's going to kill us" Kururu whimpered. Natsumi kicked Kururu into a wall and turned to Fuyuki. "You mean that tall faceless man?" She stared at the door. "Yes…" Kururu murmured. "Don't open the door! Let's just rot, okay?" Fuyuki said nervously, snapping back into reality. "Why is Kururu a nervous wreck?" Natsumi said, sitting. "We have to get out!" Keroro snapped. "Everyone shut up…" Tugogo growled. "I'll go out there, and if Piraru's still there, I'll reason with her and maybe feed her Kururu." Kururu curled up into another ball. "What do you mean Piraru?" Keroro stared at him, narrowing his eyes. "I mean she is Slender Man, shut up." He waved Keroro off. Everyone stared at the door blankly.

"What." They said in unison.

Tugogo almost got the chance to push the door open, before Natsumi tapped his shoulder. "Human?" He said, turning to her. "Don't die again, Giroro…" She growled. He nodded. Tugogo walked out into the hallway, and shut the door behind him. Hours pass… They don't check, they can just barley hear the conversation outside continuing carefully to go without interruption. Tugogo poked his head in the door. "Kururu." Kururu almost blacked out at his name. "C'mon." Natsumi helped drag him outside. "NOOOO-" The door slams behind him. Everyone stared at the door, kind of worried for Kururu more than themselves. Five minutes later, Tugogo walks in, opening the door all the way to reveal Dororo, Piraru and a paralyzed Kururu. "Yo~!" Piraru mewed. "NO TIME FOR MARY SUE." Keroro yelled. "Okay…" Piraru murmured. Kururu twitched. "What did you do?" Rekana walked over to them. "She said if she could have her pieces of paper back, she would let us live." Tugogo said, sweat dropping. Kururu twitched again. "Unfortunately, Kururu was being stubborn and ate them." Piraru held up the wet pieces of paper. Everyone fell backwards anime style. "Can we go now?!" Keroro whined. "Yes…" Tugogo growled. He stumbled out of the room on his sword. "It's totally clear. Let's climb over the dead monster thing." As they did that, they slowly made their way down into the lobby, which was empty. "Trust me, no traps." Rekana hissed. "Just a monster." Keroro stared down at his chest. He grasped the fang tightly. "For Giroro." He muttered. "And Kappa." Kururu sputtered. Everyone turned to him again. "What happened to Kappa?" Fuyuki asked, double taking. "Dead." Kururu choked. "Meh." Piraru waved it off. "He'll come back. Giroro too. But it's up to Kawana. How could you two forget that?" She glared at Rekana and Tugogo. "Oh, right…" They whispered in sync. "Now….?"

"Now we kill the Cerberus, De Arimasu!"


	24. Are we screwed, or did we screw?

Blah blah, kill the characters. What's that about? xD

Now lets finish this and see who lives.

PS, I still feel like drawing OCs. If theres any requests…. Y'know

*'*

Rekana remembered that something knocked her out. "Wait!" She yelped. "Before you go near her room, there's something else here, I think." Everyone looked around. Then, they heard a low scratching sound inching towards them. "Fuck, what now?" Tugogo growled. Keroro turned to face what was coming from the darkness. "IT WANTS REVENGE!" He screamed. The lower half of the tiger scrambled towards them. "Uh…" Natsumi muttered. She walked over to it. She kicked it, and it when flying into a wall, it's rotten flesh causing it to splatter. Keroro sweat dropped. "Anyways, Cerberus." He said, shrugging. "Right." Rekana muttered, trying to ignore the pain of her infected cut.

They all face the door of her room, and Natsumi swiftly kicks it down. "Kawana." Rekana hissed. The Cerberus lifted its heads and snarled. The little Keronian in the tangled mess said nothing, just stared at them. She stared at Tugogo. Keroro stood forwards, pulling out his other tooth and spitting the blood onto the Cerberus's nose. The dog shook it's middle head, annoyed. Natsumi stood back, seeing how serious he was. Keroro slowly walked towards it. Tamama began storing and charging energy, following behind him, followed by Rekana, who aimed for the Cerberus's middle head. Keroro held up both his hands, twirling one tooth in each and glaring at the Cerberus.

The Cerberus stood up, drooling. Nobody moves, and only a heart beat passed. Keroro dashed to the wall, followed by the Cerberus's heads, snapping and growling. Tamama shot lightning at the first head, and to everyone's amaze, it imploded, the neck falling limp against the chest. Rekana shot her last bullet straight into the middle's head, Keroro jumped onto the wall, running up it and defying gravity. He bounced off, on top of the monsters head and skids to a halt on his stomach, digging the teeth into it's head for friction. He moves to the neck and stabs it, slitting it as he slides down onto it's chest, it howling in pain and thrashing. He repeatedly stabbed it in the chest, twisting into the dog and yowling. Everyone only watched as the veins burned from Kawana, she glared at Keroro from on the dog's back. They both jump away as the Cerberus falls onto it's side bleeding onto the slick, black floors. "Why are you doing this?!" Rekana screamed, running to her. Just as she reached out to touch Kawana, she stopped. She muttered something, before looking down. Kawana's scythe was driven in her chest. She slowly slid away from the sword, falling backwards. Keroro was in a daze. "R-REKANA!" He yelled. He seethed, and then howled, flinging the teeth at Kawana, who swiftly reflected them with her scythe. Kawana flinched, feeling a touch on the back of her neck. She spun around, but something grabbed her scythe. Giroro looked deeply into her eyes, daring her to protest. Everyone watched in silence, wondering how and when he got here. She calmed her gaze, stuttering. "G-Giroro… I-I… W-why… You D-Didn't…" He deepened the glare. "You didn't listen." His voice was deeper, and hoarse. "Forget your past." He growled. "N-no… That's not my job to-"

"FORGET YOU'RE PAST."

She widened her eyes. "How can I?!" She squeaked, tears rolling down her face. "A new ending." He murmured. "What?"

"One where I _don't_ die." He said, pressing his lips onto hers.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Momoka squirmed in her bed. Everything was restored; everyone was brought back to life. She walked into the lobby, yawning. "What did I miss?" She muttered. Everyone stared at her. "W-We did forget someone…" Keroro sweat dropped. Dororo also sweat dropped. "And it's not me…" Angol Mois dropped from the ceiling. "Hi~!"

"Seriously, what did I miss?" Momoka said, sitting on a couch with Fuyuki. "Nothing…" He said nervously. "Let's get back home. Stupid frog… STOP THAT." She yelled. Keroro pulled away from Rekana, blushing. Dororo fell back anime style. "Keroro kun! You stole her…"

*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Kappa slapped Kawana in the back of the head. "Dieing is painful, y'know." She shrugged, laughing nervously. The whole platoon sat in the meeting room, derping around and whatever. Giroro shivered. "Bleeding to death isn't pleasant either." Kawana cowered in her chair. "I said I'm sorry. Kururu?" Kururu looked up from his laptop. "Five million and twelve times. Ku, ku!" Keroro and Rekana whispered to each other nervously. Tamama was eating chips and glaring at them. "Ima' explode with jealousy…" He growled to himself. Keroro rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure? Positive? Can we check?" He was getting cold sweats. "I'm positive. Maybe we can ask crazy guy." She said, referring to Kururu. "K-Kururu?" Keroro spoke out over everyone's conversations. "Yes, leader?" He said, putting his feet up on the table, which Giroro snarled at. "I must meet you in private." Kururu snickered and went back to typing. "Well, let it be later this afternoon~."

"Damn it, I miss Tugogo." Rekana scowled. Kawana flinched. "Don't talk about that…" She moaned. Piraru was staring at Rekana. "R-Rekana? Can I talk to you outside?" Rekana got up from her chair and hopped down to the floor. "Sure, what for?" She smiled. "Oh, nothing important, it's about… Erm…. Birthdays."

Once outside, with the door shut, Piraru poked Rekana's stomach. "The cut is gone, remember? Everything that happened during the trauma was destroyed." Piraru glared at her. "Not everything, it seems."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Rekana… You know damn well you're pregnant."


	25. Fire and Ice

YAY I GOT A DEV. A FUCKING DEV :3

Username is Rawrmouse :D

If you want to see the little Keronians Rekana is expecting, you'll go see this dev…

Rekana is pregnant! Chaos ensues, bitches! ~

*'*

Rekana rubbed her stomach. "How would you know?" She challenged. "What don't I know, Rekana?" She challenged back. Rekana looked down. "Keroro's?" Rekana looked back up. "Yes…" Piraru put her hands on each side of Rekana's belly. "Ah shit!" She jerked her hands away. "What?!" Rekana looked down at her stomach. Piraru held up one hand, it had a burn on it, the blood in the other hand was frozen. "W-What the fuck?" Piraru breathed. "I-I don't know!" Rekana whined. "KURURU!" They screamed in unison. They both ran inside. Everyone turned their gazes to the confused Keronians. "Yo?" Kururu muttered. "What's going on?! This isn't normal!" She whimpered. Everyone got up from their seats. "What?" Keroro barked. "Half of me is frozen! The other half is boiling! I don't know…" Kururu hopped out of his chair and walked over to her. "You're kind is weird, but this is unique."

"And Rekana…?"

"Yes?"

"You do know you're pregnant…?"

"Ye-

"With twins?"

Everyone gapped. Giroro shot up from his chair. "WHAT DID YOU DO, KERORO?!" He pounced on Keroro. "Gero!"

"Does that really explain why I'm heaven and hell down there?"

Kururu shrugged. "I'll run a test, after all, that's what Leader wanted, right, Leader~?" Keroro sputtered and choked under Giroro's fist that grinded his face into the floor. "Right~."

*Down in le Kururu's lab*

"Okay I got results… Ku." He walked up to Rekana. "The reason for the hot and cold is because… I don't really know, actually. But one Keronian is producing the cold, the other is producing the heat. Ku, ku…" Rekana moaned. "I'm in a Keronian form. H-how long until Keronians give birth?" She asked nervously. "Three months~!" He said, walking away. Kawana walked up to her. "Congrats?" She faked a smile. "I don't want this…" She murmured. "But oh, you do." Kawana whispered. "What are you talking about?" She hissed. "Don't you remember? Logic is never with you, Rekana! You can live you're dreams." She mewed, walking away.

_**Short Flash back**_…

A very young Rekana rode the small horse into the thin grove of trees. "Hey Pepper, you good here." She said in a southern accent. "I'll be carvin' it down there." She gestured to a sturdy and thin tree with her knife, jumping off the filly and dragging her long tail through the hot, desert sand. She slowly and carefully carved in the words. "There's mah wish, pal." She stood back so she and Pepper could admire it.

'_I want to raise Fire and Ice_.'

The horse swung its head in approval. "Pepper, ain't nothing gonna stop us easy. Let's go, we got to catch a train." She climbed back onto the horse, riding off to her next adventure.

_**End Flashback**_…

Rekana sighed. "There is no logic with me…" She turned and headed back upstairs. Tamama ran up to her, panting. "Rekana! Momo-Chi made these for you!" He held out two small hats, they had cat ears and long flaps. One was blue and one was red. "Thanks, Tamama." She took the hats, admiring them. "Their perfect." Tamama gleamed at this. "I'll go tell her you said that, bye~!" He skipped away. As Rekana made it all the way upstairs and into the house, she sat on the couch with Piraru and Natsumi, who were watching T.V. and eating popcorn. Kappa monitored them from the kitchen, Giroro too. "What you guys watching?" Piraru shrugged. "I think something about food with faces. I don't know. Does all Japanese food have to have a cat face?" Natsumi sighed. "I know, right?" They seemed to be getting along fine. "I got to go do stuff." Piraru chirped, jumping off the couch and walking away. Kappa followed her. "Hey Natsumi, has Keroro told you?" Natsumi looked down at her. "Told me what?"

So he didn't…

"Well… Were having twins…" she blushed, rubbing her belly and pulling away so she didn't freeze or burn her hands off. "What?!" Natsumi squeaked. "You're having stupid frog's babies?!" Rekana shrugged. "How… What… He had to… You both had to… When did you…" She narrowed her eyes, staring into the distance. "They can reproduce now…"

"I'll be going then." Rekana got up and made her way up the stairs. "Fuyuki?" she knocked on the door. "Come in~…" Rekana opened the door. "Fuyuki, can I tell you something?" He looked up from his book. "Yeah?" Rekana scratched her head_. Isn't Fuyuki like… thirteen or fourteen_? "I just needed to tell everyone this big news…"

_How do I tell him_…

"Big news?" He smiled.

"Uh… I'm pregnant?"

_Shit! Stupid, stupid_!

"What?! With who's?" He shut the book and sat up in his bed. "K-Keroro's." She smiled, tilting her head. "GUNSO! CONGRATS!" He yelled, running down to the base. She sighed with relief. "At least he didn't ask me how it works… Pft." She stood on Fuyuki's balcony, watching the cat sleep near the drive way. A car pulled into the drive way. "W-Who the hell…." A tall woman that kind of looked like Fuyuki exited the car and let herself into the house. "Mommy's home~!"


	26. The good kind of Punishment & Minecraft!

Okee, another chapter written for Narwhal and everyone else who is too lazy to say something…. Southern accent, a little girl who has been living it the time period when they talked like that is sure to pick one up, right?

*'*

Keroro hugged her closely. "Rekana…" He purred. He felt licking on his face. "R-Rekana?" He opened his eyes and screamed.

Keroro scrambled off the bed, hyperventilating. Rekana chuckled. "Okay Kirby, let's take you back upstairs." She grabbed the puppy and walked away. "Thanks again, Rekana. Ku ku~." Kururu saved the footage and followed her. "Yeah, it's whatever." She said, disappearing around the corner. "Can't believe Aki let us keep Kirby!" She breathed. "I wonder how he got that nasty little cut." She referred to the star shaped scar on his chest. "Who cares? I'll go put this up on space Youtube. Bye~." Kururu waved her away, walking outside and to Saburo's house. "REKANA." Keroro growled. She blushed, snorting with laughter. "I'm sorry!" she shrugged, walking back into the room after letting the puppy outside. Keroro climbed back into the bed and huffed. Rekana couldn't control that childish smile as she climbed in too. "Rekana…" He hissed. "It was a joke, Keroro."

"You must be punished~." Rekana sweat dropped. "P-Please, just sleep." She curled up under the blanket. "You owe me anyways~." He teased, pulling her tail. She hissed. Keroro sneered at this. "Gero gero, you really don't want this?" She curled up tighter. "I'm already pregnant. Haven't you punished me enough, Keroro?" He smirked, turning her to face him. "Nowhere near done punishing you~." He mewed. "Don't…" She growled. "Don't what? Do this?" He pulled out a small black box from under the bed. "W-what?" She narrowed her eyes. "This is a tradition, if you can remember…"

He opened the box, revealing the shining diamond ring.

"It's called '_Will You Marry Me?_'"

*'*

Rekana squealed with Piraru, running around in circles. "I bet he stole it." Kawana growled from the couch with Giroro sitting next to her, nodding. Kururu walked into the room with his laptop, his hat was slightly burnt. "What happened, Kururu?" Kururu shrugged. "The house caught fire and I think Saburo died. Ku ku~." He walked over to his spot and sat down, opening the laptop and doing whatever on it. Rekana and Piraru stared at the ring like deer in headlights. Piraru hugged her. "You're getting married~!" She pushed Piraru away. "Don't touch my stomach, remember?" Her stomach was slightly bulging now. "Wow, it's only been a month and a half. Twins…" Rekana nodded. "Cant wait till their out, I don't like having my intestines frozen." Giroro snorted at this. "Lucky you can't feel that." Kawana shrugged. "I wouldn't mind feeling that, you know…" Giroro blushed. "NO." He barked. Keroro sat back against the wall, examining how perfect his Gundam was. "Where's Tamama?" He narrowed his eyes.

*'*

Tamama ran up the walls and shrieked. Momoka sat outside of the mansion with Paul. "T-Tamama…" She squeaked. Tamama crashed through the window, landing in the front lawn and spinning in circles with a Tamama Impact boosting him. "Please, miss Momoka. Do you think we haven't prepared for if Fuyuki doesn't except you or gets stolen?" He pressed a random button on a random remote. A glass box (bullet proof and Tamama proof) enclosed around the tadpole. Paul walked up to him and bowed apologetically.

*'*

"I think… He went to go use the bathroom?" Keroro shrugged. "Can we have one of those thingies they call bachelor parties?" He said, rubbing his head. "Ku ku, I think after the tadpoles."

"Oh yes, it's actually three days before she gives birth. Ku~!" Rekana's mouth stretched so wide, Keroro though he could see the tadpoles (he couldn't that would be creepy XD). "How do Keronians even have kids?!" She squeaked. Everyone was silent. "I-I don't know, actually." Giroro stammered.

"Do we lay eggs or something?" Keroro rubbed his arm. "Were like frogs, right?" Kururu snickered. "Fucking obviousness." Piraru stared at Kururu. "What are you even doing on there?" Kururu shrugged. "Playing Minecraft with the twerp." Kawana looked over his shoulder and at the chatbox.

**Tororo**: Fuck creepers. I'm in the nether, biatch.

**Kururu**: Cant handle mobs? Ku ku ku ku ku lolwat

**Tororo**: NO. Bitch plz, I have those white things throwing fire and shit at me.

**Kururu**: Ghast? Lolnoob.

**Tororo**: NO U.

**Kururu**: KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKS PAM

**Tororo**: GTFO

**Kururu**: TROLOLOLOOOOO

**Tororo**: MYEH

**Kururu**: No.

**Tororo**: HEYAYAHAYEHAYAYAYEYEYEA

**Kururu**: NOOOOO

**Tororo**: PUPUPUPUPUPUoldman

**Kururu**: Your laugh sounds like poo. Your poo.

**Tororo**: FUUUUU

Kawana narrowed her yes. "Internet…."

Okay, stupedist chapter evar. Possible writers block, or I'm just being a fool today. A fool. HEYAHAHEYAHEYAHEY~~~


End file.
